GG5: To Spy or Not to Spy
by thefrostedrose
Summary: Don't read unless you've read Only the Good Spy Young! Cammie had returned to Gallagher for her senior year. Familiar faces hide around every bend as she works towards discovering the secrets of the Circle of Cavan.
1. Chapter 1

**You shouldn't be reading this if you haven't read Only the Good Spy Young!**

When most girls at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women think of summer break, they think of diffusing bombs in Nigeria, tracking terrorists in Russia, or implanting bugs in China. They think of exotic locals and adventure and danger. But when I looked back at my summer vacation, I didn't think of any of that. Instead, I thought of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I tried to run away, to find answers. I wanted desperately to figure out why the Circle of Cavan was following me. To tell you the truth, I only made it to the gazebo in Roseville, Virginia, and that's where my mom found me fifteen minutes later. While the rest of the girls left school, I remained on lockdown on campus with my mother and an unconscious Mr. Solomon for the summer. It was too risky for me to leave. Even Zach left to go on this mission of self-discovery. My mother told me he wasn't returning to Gallagher in the fall.

I looked out at the shiny limos driving down the driveway from my room. All my sisters were returning home. They would have outlandish stories to tell, while I would tell them about how my summer was spent tanning by the Gallagher lake and practicing my roundhouse kick in the P&E barn.

"Ohmigod, Cammie!" A high pitched voice cried from behind me. I turned from the window to see my best friend, Liz, standing with her arms open in the doorway of our room.

"Liz!" I cried, and ran up to her, giving her a huge hug. My summer had been lonely, with my only company being my mother, who was constantly working, and a half-dead CoveOps teacher. Liz had gotten sunburned. Really sunburned. She winced when I hugged her. Her blond bob had gotten blonder, and her arms were filled with extra credit essays and lab samples.

"We're seniors!" She yelled, dumping her bags onto her bed. Her voice suddenly turned quiet. "Did you find out anything about the CoC this summer?" I shook my head. No answers whatsoever.

"Not even in the Gallagher database." Liz sighed.

"Which means we'll start from page one." I had looked through every book, every website, and every source in Gallagher Academy for information on the Circle of Cavan. All I could find was things I already knew. But there was one subject I had not looked up. The last name "Goode" in the Gallagher Girl alumni list. I was afraid to see Zach's mothers name in the list, afraid to find out her past. The Circle of Cavan had recruited at Gallagher? It was hard to believe. Not even Gallagher Academy is safe from the them.

"Okay, I would like to notify everyone that my summer was a load of crap since I didn't see any of you." Macey McHenry said quickly, as she charged into the room, Louis Vuttion tote bags in hand. She was a shade tanner, and was it possible that she got prettier over the summer? Liz and I ran up to her, and wrapped her in a hug. "No death threats or unexpected break ins this summer, Cam?"

"None. I've been on lockdown."

"I know the feeling." Macey smiled. "And no signs of Mr. Zachary Goode?"

"I haven't heard from him since he tried to convince me to run away with him." She rolled her eyes.

"Boys."

"And he's not coming back?" Liz sighed, and I nodded. I hadn't heard a word from him since he left. No mysterious postcards. No random pop-ins at weird points in my life. Nothing whatsoever. He had disappeared.

"Could he be at Blackthorne?" Macey whispered. I shrugged.

"Possibly. But I doubt it."

"Could he be with his…mom?" Liz asked fearfully. I sighed. I had told my friends about the events in the tombs, and in the waterfall with Mrs. Goode. The Gallagher Girl.

"I don't know." I admitted. I wanted so hard to believe Zach was the good guy, but I didn't know if I could. And even if he was good, he could easily flip over to the Circle of Cavan, and his mother.

"Well, we should really be focused on that this is our last year at Gallagher!" A strong, British accent rang out from behind them, and we turned just in time to see Bex before she squeezed us into a huge group hug.

"How was your summer, Bex?" Macey laughed. "I bet you're dying to tell us."

"Beijing was nice, but it's hard to appreciate the Forbidden City when your friend is being hunted down by an ancient terrorist group!" Bex said seriously.

"Are your parent's working on finding them?" Liz whispered. Bex nodded.

"That's what they were doing all summer. They wouldn't let me help, but I know they spent three weeks in August looking around in Greece."

"Did they find anything?" I asked slowly, remembering my father's journal, and Athens. The place he went missing. My best friend shrugged.

"I don't know. They wouldn't say." I sighed. What would happen if nobody found the Circle? I wouldn't have Gallagher Academy for protection anymore. In a year, I would be on my own.

"We'll find them, Cam." Macey said reassuringly. I tried to smile, but I couldn't.

"Come on, dinner should be starting soon." I said, changing the subject.

**1838 **

** Cammie Morgan, Macey McHenry, Bex Baxter, and Liz Sutton, hereafter known as "The Operatives", immediently went downstairs at the mention of dinner, because, as it turns out, the cook takes off during the summer, and Operative Morgan favored his meals over her mother's every day. And Operative Baxter admitted the food in China actually wasn't that great. **

We were walking down the Great Hall. More girls were flooding down the staircase in there uniforms, there faces happy and glowing in the late afternoon light. But whenever they passed by me, there voices dropped to a whisper. Some of the seventh graders openly stared at me. I tried to ignore it, but spies aren't totally immune to the gossiping around them.

"Did you have a good summer, Cammie?" Tina Walters asked me as we walked down the hallway, her eyes worried and careful.

"It was fine, Tina. How was yours?" Two seconds later, I regretted asking that question. She went on and on about Corsica, Angelina Jolie, and a shoebox. Don't ask me how they were all related.

"Tina, we actually have to make a pit-stop on our way to dinner, so, we'll see you there?" Macey asked, her smiled extremely fake.

"Uh, sure. Bye." Tina said, confused, and walked off to chat with Mick Morrison. Macey grabbed Liz and I by the arm, and started dragging us down the East Wing hallway. Bex quickly grabbed my arm so she could keep up.

"Where are we going?" Liz asked, and Macey sighed.

"We're making a pit-stop, ladies." Next thing I knew, she was dragging us into the infirmary. It was a long, white hallway, with white floors, white walls, and big windows high up on the walls, near the high, slanted ceiling. Mrs. Murphy, the head nurse, was no where in site. Macey dragged us up to the hospital bed of Joe Solomon. "I just thought we should see him."

He looked better. I mean, there were far less bandages, the bruises on his face were healed. He looked like Mr. Solomon. Still unbelievably hot. He was asleep. He had waken up about halfway through the summer, but only for a few hours, at the most, at a time. He still couldn't leave the infirmary, but he was slowly getting better. He was asleep at the moment. The only sound the slight whirring and clicking of all the machines around us.

**PROS and CONS of having an unconscious CoveOps teacher in your "house" for the summer**

**A list made by Operatives Morgan, Sutton, Baxter, and McHenry**

**PRO: You could sneak into his office and go through all of his stuff (and there is probably some really cool stuff in his desk).**

**CON: His office was on lockdown half of the summer, because it could explode any moment. And you're still afraid that everything would start to flood as soon as you walk down there. **

**PRO: You had someone to endlessly talk to. **

**CON: Despite what you tell yourself, he never ACTUALLY listened. **

**PRO: You could draw silly things on his face with a Sharpie. **

**CON: You would have to wipe it off right after, because you would feel slightly guilty. **

**PRO: If some terrorist group invaded, he could magically wake up and kick all of their butts. **

**CON: He kind of was part of that terrorist group.**

"What are you going to do with him when he…wakes up for good?" Liz whispered. I shrugged.

"No idea."

"Do you think he'll still…teach? I mean, he was the good guy, after all. He tried to save you." Macey whispered back.

"He might, but I don't know if my mother would want that." I said softly. I had spent a lot of time sitting in the chair next to Mr. Solomon's bed this summer. Mostly thinking about what had happened. I talked to him, a lot, too. Never when he was awake, just when he was asleep. I told him about my mom, and Zach, and my friends. What I did that day. I told him about my hopes, my dreams, and my fears. It felt good to let it all out to someone. He was a good guy. He tried to take down the Circle of Cavan, and save us all. He didn't deserve to be put in CIA prison somewhere for his actions.

"Do they know when he'll be able to leave the infirmary?" Bex asked quietly. I shook my head. He was still beat up pretty bad. Bex's head snapped up, remembering something she had forgotten. "Guess who I saw this summer?" She asked loudly. Mrs. Murphy walked out of the back closet, and shushed her. She was a small, round women with happy blue eyes. "Sorry!" Bex whispered.

"Who?" Macey said, looking at Bex.

"Agent Edward Townsend!" Liz blinked.

"Our ex-teacher Mr. Townsend? The one we drugged?" Bex nodded.

"Where?" I asked, confused. I hadn't heard a thing about Townsend all summer.

"In Beijing. He was at the Great Wall of China when I was there."

"Did he talk to you?" Macey asked.

"No, he just sort of nodded at me, and went on his way."

"Weird." Macey murmured. "I saw him, too."

"Really?" I wondered. She nodded.

"While I was in New York. I was in Le Cirque and he was having dinner five tables away."

"I saw him, also!" Liz exclaimed. "I was at the Tybee Island Lighthouse, and he was there, too."

"I didn't see him." I shrugged.

"Because you were safe at Gallagher with your mom all summer." Bex said. "He's keeping tabs on all of us."

"What do you think he wants?" Liz asked.

"I don't know."

"Shouldn't you four be at dinner?" Mrs. Murphy asked hastily, walking up to us.

"Sorry, Mrs. Murphy." We all mumbled, walking quickly out of the infirmary and into the dining room, sliding into our usual seats at the senior table. It was weird thinking that this is our last welcome back dinner. My mother walked into the dining room, and took her place at the staff table at the front of the room. I couldn't help noticing the seat next to her was eerily vacant. My mother stood up, and the hall quieted down. She was in Headmistress mode. To be honest, I didn't spend loads of time with her this summer. I spent most of it by myself, and she spent most of it in her office, writing reports or on the phone with the Director. She was just as pretty as ever, but she seemed tired, and a little stressed. I glanced at the other teachers. They looked the same way as her.

"Welcome back to another year at Gallagher Academy. I'm extremely happy to see all of you here safe and sound. I assure, that even though last semester was…extreme, this semester will be no different then the ones before it. You are still expected to go to all of your classes, follow your curriculum, and study hard. We will be enforcing some new rules, however. No one is allowed to leave the campus without permission from me, the Headmistress." Her eyes met me and my friends, and we all looked down in guilt. "No one is allowed on the grounds of the school after 8:00pm. And most importantly, we will go through monthly security checks to make sure our school is the safest place you can possibly be."

"My mom almost didn't want me to come back to Gallagher this summer, with the Circle and all." Liz whispered sadly.

"She knows this is the safest place in the world for you, right?" Bex whispered back.

"She just doesn't want me getting hurt, but I convinced her to let me come. It's my senior year and everything. But if I didn't have just one year left, she probably would enroll me in a public school around our house, or have me homeschooled." I stared at my plate sadly. This was all my fault. If I wasn't here, then this place would be the safest place in the world for all of these girls.

"Lastly, many of you may have noticed we have an empty chair at the staff table." My mother continued, drawing attention back to her. We all glanced at each other. "Mr. Solomon is still resting in the infirmary, and we insist that you must not take time to visit him during the school day, because he is not yet…well enough for visitors." The whole student body winced slightly. About half of the girls probably felt he was a traitor, and would never speak to him again, and the other half probably thought he was still pretty damn sexy and would give him flowers every day if they could. "I would like to inform you that neither Agent Townsend or Agent Baxter will be coming back to reprise their role as Covert Operations teacher."

The whole student body frowned. We all had enjoyed Bex's mom as our teacher. She was a breath of fresh air after Mr. "I hate students AND teaching" Townsend. My mom met my questioning eyes, smiled, and winked.

"Our new Covert Operations will, however, be no doubt a familiar face to some of you. So, on that note, please welcome Agent Abigail Cameron to Gallagher Academy." I turned quickly towards the dining room doors to see my aunt Abby walk through them once again. I had a total case of déjà vu. My aunt looked better. Happier. Her hair was longer, and back to its glossy self, in a shiny, tight, high ponytail. She had a nice, pretty golden tan, and her bright green eyes looked electric. Even though it was pretty cold in the dining room, she was wearing short, dark blue denim shorts, showing off her long, thin, toned legs. She towered over us in her five inch designer wedges. Her cream colored short sleeved tunic was belted with a caramel colored leather belt. Was it possible that she had gotten even more beautiful since the last time I saw her? She waved softly at my friends and me as she passed us. I looked at Bex, who looked at Liz, who looked at Macey, who looked at me. I know we were all thinking the same thing at that very moment. _Oh. My. God. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayyyyy new chapter! Keep reviewing!**

**PROS AND CONS OF HAVING YOUR AUNT AS YOUR COVEOPS TEACHER**

**A list by Operatives Morgan and Baxter**

**PRO: She probably had some really good stories to tell.**

**CON: They made you totally jealous. **

**PRO: She could demonstrate how to perfectly execute a Ricci maneuver. **

**CON: It would make you want to go spend endless hours practicing it, and you would epically fail each time. **

**PRO: She would be totally upbeat and kick ass they whole time. **

**CON: You know on the inside, she probably has a long, hidden past and secretly hurts on the inside. **

Bex and I stood outside the elevator to Sublevel 3. I gulped. The first half of the day had been easy. Mr. Smith gave a pop quiz on the CIA World Factbook, Madame Dabney reviewed how Picasso was actually a spy for the Russians and how his painting had secret meanings that were passed to the KGB. In P&E, we practiced kick boxing on a climbing wall. But nothing could prepare me for what laid ahead in Sublevel 3.

"Ready?" Bex asked quickly, glancing at me. I nodded.

"Ready." I responded, even though I totally wasn't. But false confidence is a good skill to have when you're a spy. Bex and I stepped into the elevator when it opened. It had mirrors all around it, and gold trimmings. It looked like an elevator at a hotel. The doors shut. Classical music played softly in the background.

"RETINAL SCAN, PLEASE." An electronic voice said harshly, and a laser pointer unfolded from the wall. Bex stepped up to it first. I went second. It scanned a laser across my eye. A new instrument unfolded.

"THUMB PRINT AND BLOOD SAMPLE, PLEASE." I stepped forwards, and my best friend stepped back. She still hadn't gotten over her fear of needles. As I pressed my thumb against the scanner, a needle unfolded out and pricked my finger. I stepped back, and let Bex go next. She screamed softly when the needle pricked her, and I laughed.

"Shut up." Bex murmured.

"NAMES, PLEASE."

"Um, Bex Baxter and Cammie Morgan." I said loudly, talking to the wall, and feeling slightly like an idiot.

"PURPOSE, PLEASE."

"We have to get to CoveOps?" Bex guessed. The last machine came out of the wall and let out a slip of paper. I glanced at it. It had one word: DOLPHIN. I turned it over. Nothing.

"What the heck is this?" I wondered loudly.

"When you are returning to the main floor, please present this in the elevator. It will allow you to ride it back up. The password changes daily." The electronic voice replied.

"Err, thanks." I said, slipping the paper into my pocket.

"What now?" Bex wondered. There were no buttons in the elevator, indicating which floor to go to.

"DROP OFF IN 3, 2, 1." The electronic voice said of the last time.

"Excuse me?" Bex snorted, but before she could continue, the floor dropped out from under us, and we were both sent plunging into darkness. We both started screaming. There was no end in sight to the ditch. The farther we fell, the colder it became. Finally, we landed with a loud thud on a black mat.

"Ouch." I groaned, standing up and rubbing my head.

"Fake elevator. Nice touch." Bex smiled, and I helped her up. I looked at the area around us. Sublevel 1 was industrial. Sublevel 2 looked like…school. But I didn't expect Sublevel 3 to look like this. The floor was black, and the ceiling was, too. The walls were silver metal. I looked to the right. It was an expansive computer lab, with a huge projection of a world map in the front of the room. To the right, was an endless closet, filled with gadgets and guns I had no idea how to work. I looked up. All I saw was endless darkness.

"Wow." Was all I could muster up to say. It was very…spy like. Bex and I started walking slowly down the hall. We passed a huge library, a swimming pool, a target range, and a number of classrooms. We finally reached room 325. The CoveOps classroom. Tina, Mick, Eva, Courtney, and Anna were standing nervously outside.

"Should we go in?" Tina whispered, looking nervously at the door.

"Why not?" Bex shrugged.

"Abby, or is it Ms. Cameron now?, could be giving us a test or something." Mick said carefully. I shrugged. That was probably possible. It was also pretty possible that Abby was in there having a party.

"I say we go in." I said softly, pushing the door open gently. I gazed around the huge room. This didn't look like a CoveOps classroom. The walls were covered with bookcases, and paintings. The bookcases were stuffed with books about spy stuff, like the history of espionage. But there were other books, too, like a book about Versace, and a book about the history of Chanel. There were also several copies of Vogue. On one wall was a 72" Flat screen TV, with a basket of 3D glasses next to it. One part of the wall was empty. On a small table next to the empty wall was several cans of spray paint. There was a closet stuffed with tons of clothes in the back, and a bathroom completely made out of gold and marble. There was soft leather couches and chaises throughout the room, and a whole bunch of suede beanie bag chairs arranged around a white shag carpet. The floor was a light hardwood, and had white shag carpets throughout. A complicated sound system was hooked up around the room, and there was a Smart board in one corner, near the beanie bags. In the corner farthest away from the Smart board was a desk. It was sleek, and modern. The only things on it were a MacBook laptop, a Blackberry, and an IPod touch.

"Oh. My. God." Tina exclaimed. We all just stood there for awhile, looking around, taking in every small detail.

"You can sit wherever you like." A bright, all too familiar voice said from behind us. We all whipped around to see Abby, in a perfect pendent position on a yoga mat. She didn't look like a teacher, mostly because she was wearing a tight pink tank top and black Hardtails. She stretched into a perfect handstand as we all sat down comfortably on beanie bags. My aunt walked over to us on her hands, and collapsed into Lotus position on the last beanie bag. "So, how was everyone's summer?"

Her casualness was surprisingly refreshing.

"I went to Corsica." Tina shrugged, knowing her story wouldn't probably match Abby's. No one else said anything. Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing? Come one. What did you do, Anna?" Everyone turned to look at Anna, and she started blushing.

"I….hung out with my boyfriend." Abby smiled.

"Fun. What's his name?"

"Carl."

"How long have you been dating?"

"About two years." My aunt smiled again.

"That's nice. What about you, Courtney?"

"I spent it with my grandparents in Curacao."

"Oh my god, did you go Club Xclusive?" She asked, and Courtney immediently smiled.

"OMG, yes! I had to sneak out to go, though, but it was worth it."

"Did you try there Mango Margaritas?" Courtney frowned.

"No." My aunt sighed.

"Shit. I forgot you guys were only seventeen." She shrugged. "Oh, well. Anyone else?" No one said anything.

"How was your summer?" Bex asked, turning to face Abby.

"You want to know?" Everyone, including me, nodded. Abby usually had the best stories. "Okay, so the CIA assigned me to Costa Rica for the summer, and if you ever have the chance to go, I'm telling you, the people have the best parties ever. And the guys are really hot, too. So, I'm in Costa Rica and I have to convince this little old woman who works in this market in San Jose to tell me everything that this arm dealer buys and sells from the market. But then, she starts screaming at me in Bribri and next thing I know we're in this huge argument and she starts throwing bananas at me. So then, the police come to arrest me for harassment or something, but all I had to do was flash my CIA badge, smile, and flirt and they let me go. So that night, I go back to the market, and see this arms dealer there. And I start following him, and he knows I'm following him, so he tries to shoot me and I'm like 'No one tries to shoot Abby Cameron!', and let's just say one thing led to another, and he ended up choking on a coconut. Anyway, welcome to Senior CoveOps!" She said happily. We all looked at each other, slightly in awe of what just happened.

"Do I have to call you Ms. Cameron now?" Bex asked.

"God, no. Abby is fine." My aunt replied.

"Why aren't there any desks?" I asked softly. My aunt rolled her eyes.

"Desks are so cliché. And classroom like. Beanie bags and couches are much more my style."

"What are we going to be doing this year?" Mick asked, nervously.

"Well, we won't be hanging out in this classroom all day. You learn by experience. Which means field trips!" Everyone immediently smiled then frowned.

"But I thought we weren't supposed to leave campus." Anna said.

"Screw that rule. It never stopped me from sneaking out when I was here." The bell rang. "Time for you guys to go."

"When will our first field trip be?" I asked my aunt, standing up. She smiled.

"Tomorrow! We leave at 7:00am. Oh, and bring a bathing suit."

"Where are we going?" Bex asked, laughing. Abby smiled mischievously, and the whole class turned their attention to her.

"The only place in the world where spies can let loose without getting in trouble. Miami."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I love that everyone is loving the story! REVIEW!**

My internal clock said it was 2:05am, but it felt more like 10:15pm. I couldn't sleep. I had been staring at my ceiling for a little more than four hours, trying to fall asleep, with no success. I could hear Bex softly snoring next to me. Macey was fast asleep, too, and Liz was lying passed out on her bed, surrounded by study material. I sat up, and glanced around. Bex and I's clothes for our trip to Miami in approximately…five hours. The moon gleamed outside the window, illuminating the dark grounds. I could see the gentle orange and yellow mixed with the green leaves. Fall was coming. I slowly and quietly got out of my bed. My friends had made a rule that I shouldn't go anywhere without at least two of them, but this would be an exception. I tip-toed gently down the hallway, trying not to wake up the rest of the senior class.

**Operative Morgan found herself alone. Finally. She decided that this was a perfect time to explore her favorite secret passageway.**

I pulled back an ancient tapestry of the Battle of Hastings to reveal a stone wall, slightly greyer that the other stones around it. I pressed the stones in perfect order. _First from the left, two from the top, fifth from the bottom._ The stone wall slowly slid to the right, rattling loudly as it did so. I glanced around to make sure no one was coming, and climbed in. The hallway was dark, and I couldn't see five feet in front of me. It smelled dusty, and it got more cramped the farther I walked. I finally felt a cold bump on the wall, and I smiled. It was the painting of Gillian's sword that I made three years ago. I used too much paint, and it formed into a hard bump on the wall. The space got wider, opening up into a small, long room. Big enough to be a bathroom.

I could hear my breath. I wasn't sure where I was going. I just came because I was curious. And curiosity is a deadly trait to have. My eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness, and I could make out the outlines of a suit of armor, an ancient set of Japanese throwing stars, and a long, red curtain. I stared at it. I had never paid much attention to it before, but now I was a senior. I should know nothing is really as it seems. I walked up to it, and pulled it gently back. It felt old, and dirty. It may have been nice at one time, but now, it certainly wasn't. I pulled it back all the way when I realized moonlight was flooding the room. I could see my feet against the…grimy floor. Nice, Cammie, for not remembering shoes. I ripped the curtain off the rod, and shoved it down the suit of armor. Hiding the evidence. I looked back at where the moonlight was coming from. It was a grate. I frowned, and walked up to it, looking through it. It was pretty big. About the size of a computer screen. I removed the wrought iron grate, and looked through the blank hole in the wall. It was another room, and the moonlight was coming into that room from it's big windows on the ceiling. I realized I recognized the room. It was the infirmary.

It was empty, of course. News travels fast in Gallagher Academy, and no one had gotten hurt on the first day. The only accident was a seventh grader fell off a trampoline in gym, but she was fine. The only person in the room was Mr. Solomon, who was still fast asleep. But then I looked again. The room contained another person. Aunt Abby.

She was sitting Indian style in the visitors chair next to Mr. Solomon's bed. She was in her pajamas, a dark green tank top and white sweatpants. Her chestnut Ugg slippers sat on the floor in front of her. Her hair was down, and it shined gently in the moonlight. On her lap was a laptop. The same MacBook that was on her desk in Sublevel 3. She was squinting at the screen, and typing something quickly without looking. Most likely a CoveOps report. Why didn't she just go into her room and type it? Or why didn't she type at her desk in Sublevel 3? I understood why as soon as she glanced at my CoveOps teacher. The look in her eyes was pain. She still had feelings for him, despite what she said in the MI6 safe house last January. She still…cared. She shut off her computer, and checked her BlackBerry. Then, she looked at Mr. Solomon again. My aunt slowly got out of her chair, and sat next to him on the hospital bed. When she looked at him, she looked like she was about to cry. She laid down next to him, and slowly wrapped fingers in his. She fell asleep shortly after that, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." A familiar voice said softly behind me. I didn't even bother turning around.

"Fancy seeing you here, Zach." He joined me, looking down at my sleeping aunt and CoveOps teacher.

"Your friends let you out of their protection for the moment, I see."

"Do you just stalk Gallagher, and sneak in for fun?" I asked him. He didn't reply. He just shook his head, looking down at the two people in the infirmary.

"Now, THAT is a couple with a lot of problems." Zach whistled softly. I shrugged.

"Yep." I wanted to ask him so many questions, but I found that I couldn't.

"I knew her before she was on Macey's security detail, you know." He said softly, looking at my aunt. I smiled.

"I had a feeling."

"I knew her before I went to Blackthorne, too." I frowned. I didn't know about that.

"You knew my aunt for six years and didn't tell me?" I wondered. He smiled, but there was no joy in his voice when he spoke.

"I guess she never told you she was my godmother, right?" I felt like I had ran into a brick wall. I was speechless. She was my godmother, too. He started to explain. "She was my…mom's best friend at Gallagher." I winced when he said "my mom". The woman that tried to push me off a waterfall. "She was a great godmother, until she found out."

"Found out what?" I asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"That her best friend had betrayed her, and the whole CIA. That my mom was a double agent." Zach swallowed hard. "Your aunt was the one that told the CIA about my mom working for the Circle of Cavan." I looked back down at my aunt, and then thought about Zach's mom. I realized they were alike. Both determined, outgoing. Deceiving. Had a past. Beautiful. The only difference was that one was good, and one was bad. I think that was what scared me the most. The fact my aunt was so similar to the leader of the terrorist group she was fighting against. "I didn't see her for six years after that."

"Why are you really here, Zach?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"I heard you're going on a field trip tomorrow."

"So you are stalking Gallagher?" I smiled, trying to lighten the mood. He didn't smile.

"You have to be careful, Gallagher Girl." He insisted.

"I will be careful." I shrugged. He smiled.

"Last time you told me you would be careful, you almost got shot." I frowned.

"You have to promise me you won't tag along, Zach. My aunt probably wouldn't like it very much."

"I have…other things to do. Be careful, Cammie." I sighed.

"Now you're probably going to disappear all mysteriously, aren't you?" I asked, and wasn't surprised when I looked around and saw no one. I rolled my eyes, and headed back to my room, now exhausted. I needed to get some sleep before I headed to Miami.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! New chapter, yay! I love that everyone likes the story :). REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! BTW: Fans of Heart, you'll see two familiar faces in this chapter!**

**0657 **

**Operative Morgan, Baxter, McHenry, and Sutton stood with the senior CoveOps class, ready to go to Miami. They were excited, for the most part, but also partly terrified that they'd have to jump out of a helicopter onto South Beach.**

The time was ticking, and Abby was still nowhere to be seen. I had told my friends this morning about the secret window in the infirmary, and Zach, and everything. Liz was the only one who was remotely angry, because she had just spent all of yesterday going through a security check with Dr. Fibs. Finally, my aunt came down the Grand Staircase. The early sun shined lightly through the windows, illuminating the foyer in light oranges and pinks. I looked from the CoveOps class to my teacher, and frowned. All of us were in our bathing suits, with raggedy denim shorts and tank tops over top, most of us holding canvas totes with sunscreen and towels in them. My aunt was wearing dark blue mini shorts, gold gladiators, a soft blue tunic, oversized Chanel sunglasses, and carrying a big Gucci tote.

"Okay, everyone, lets go!" She said happily, leading us out the front doors. Suddenly, she stopped. "WAIT." She turned around, her eyes scanning the crowd, and finally settling on Macey and Liz. "You two aren't in senior CoveOps." Macey gulped.

"We wanted to come anyway. Wherever Cammie goes, we go, too." My aunt shrugged.

"Fair enough. You can come." We finally reached a small jet that had landed on the back lawn. Liz was still in shock that she and Macey's plan actually worked. We all walked up into the jet. The interior was all soft tan leather, and I sunk into a seat next to Bex, Liz and Macey across from us. The plane took off silently, and soon, we were heading south towards Miami. Abby, who was sitting in the front the plane, turned her seat to face all of us. "Okay, has anyone, besides me, ever been to Miami?" There was dead silence in the plane, and Abby sighed. "Okay, has anyone ever HEARD of Miami?" We all raised are hands. "That's a good place to start."

"Err, Abby? What exactly are we going to do?" Liz asked nervously.

"Have you covered oceanic surveillance yet?" My aunt asked, and we all shook our heads. "Good. Then, we'll be covering oceanic surveillance." She turned her chair back around the right way, signaling the conversation was over. Three hours later, we landed in Miami. I mostly looked out the window, and thought about Zach, and what he said. I often looked at my aunt Abby, to see if she was watching me, but she was too busy listening to her IPod touch. Bex fell asleep, Macey was looking at Vogue, and Liz was playing around with a new gadget she was developing. Abby led us off the plane, and I smiled when I looked around. The private airport was surrounded by palm trees, and I could see the bright blue ocean not that far away. After having a quick word with the pilot, Abby walked back over to us. "Welcome to Miami!"

"So, what now?" Tina Walters asked, squinting in the sunlight.

"We walk." My aunt smiled, and we started walking east, towards the ocean. We crossed a street, and the next thing I knew, we were on the beach. The sand felt hot on my toes, and the salty air was making me sneeze, but it felt good. It felt normal. I felt like I didn't have to deal with the Circle anymore, and I could be a regular teenager again. We all stripped down into our bathing suits, and the attention of every male over thirteen immediently focused on my aunt, who, by the way, looks pretty freakin' hot in a bikini. "So, we are here, at North Miami Beach, to start Oceanic Surveillance, so everyone grab a surfboard." I looked to the right of us, and saw ten surfboards near the water. We each grabbed one, and paddled out into the cool, undulating water. I glanced at Macey, who looked like she was about to puke.

"Don't like water?" I guessed.

"Don't like fish swimming near my feet." Macey replied, her voice cracking. I sighed, and pushed her in front of me. We were far out, and I couldn't touch my feet on the bottom of the ocean. I guessed about fifty feet deep.

"Does anyone know what oceanic surveillance is?" My aunt asked, all of us forming a circle with our surfboards. Mick raised her hand. "Mick?"

"It's when you follow someone around on a surfboard or in a boat?" Mick guessed. My aunt smiled.

"Couldn't have explained it better myself. So, everyone see that boat out there?" She pointed far to my left, and I could see a small, red boat floating aimlessly in the water. We nodded. "Just follow it. In two hours, be back at the beach, and tell me what you found out." She smiled, and started paddling back towards shore.

"WAIT! That's it?" Bex yelled, but our teacher was already to far away.

"Spread out?" I suggested, and we did. Two hours later, after three girls fell off there surfboards, five misdiagnosed jellyfish stings, and twenty fake shark attacks, we returned to the beach, soaked and tired. It wasn't hard to find my aunt again. She was tanning on her Hermes towel, listening to music.

"So, what did you find?" She asked, before we even had a chance to say hello.

"The boat driver has a wife named Cindy, it's there twenty year anniversary in three days. They have a son who is studying biochemistry at Colombia named Jamie. They lived in Boca Raton, Florida. They (meaning the boat driver and his assistant) had lunch (ham and cheese sandwiches on rye) on the boat. They were deep sea fishing for bass." Bex said triumphantly. My aunt sat up.

"And?" She wondered. We all looked at each other.

"That's it." Eva stated, shrugging. Abby stood up, and rolled up her towel.

"So, you guys get a B." My aunt shrugged, packing up her tote bag. Liz almost started to hyperventilate at the thought of getting a B. I didn't really care. I was just confused.

"Why? We did exactly what you said." I said, as we started walking off the beach.

"I know you did. But I could have gotten all of that information if I had just gone up and asked him. And you didn't even mention the hot young assistant. What would've happened if he was the one I was asking about?" My aunt said, turning to face us. We didn't respond. The assistant didn't really talk that much, so we didn't pay attention. "So…B" Abby concluded, as she walked up to a big Range Rover, and got in it, all of us reluctantly following.

"What are we doing the rest of the day?" Eva asked, after a long bout of silence. My aunt smiled.

"You'll see." We all looked at each other nervously. "Come on. It was a B, for God sakes. At least I didn't fail you, right?" Liz was about go into cardiac arrest when Abby said that, and thank god we pulled up at our destination. We all piled out of the car, and I smiled when I saw the location. A mall. Just like my aunt to bring us to do a little shopping. All to rest of the girls smiled, especially Macey. Then we all looked down at ourselves. We were covered in sand, our hair, disasters. Abby was the only one who managed to still look perfect.

"This is probably one of the best shopping centers in Bal Harbour, Bal Harbour Shops. And we came here because…I like to shop. And it's a good exercise for pavement artists." My aunt smiled, her eyes meeting mine. We started through the shops, and I realized there was no way in hell I could afford anything. The cheapest thing I saw was $100. We finally stopped in front of Dior. "When you become someone's shadow, you must blend in. And in Miami, if you look hot, then you blend in. So, we'll be heading into Dior to-" But before she could finish, there were two screams behind her.

"OH. MY. GOD. Abby Cameron, get your ahmazing ass over here and give your two best friends a hug!" A high voice rang out behind Abby. We all looked around to see two attractive women standing behind her with their arms open. One was tall, and blonde, while the other was petite and had auburn hair. There arms were decorated with bags from Jimmy Choo, Lanvin, Chanel, and Armani, just to name a few. My aunt's jaw dropped open. The whole CoveOps class, along with Macey and Liz, were about to go try an attack the two girls, but we figure if they were bad, Abby would just have punched them already. My aunt ran up to them, giving them a huge hug.

"Why are you in Miami?" The red head asked.

"Field trip." My aunt shrugged, looking back at us.

"OMG, hi! I didn't even notice you guys!" The blonde laughed.

"Guys, this is my friends, Victoria and Alex." Abby smiled.

"Hello." The redhead, Alex, smiled. Victoria nodded.

"Anywayz, Abs, we wanted to see if you wanted to come with us to Miami, but then we knew you were away and everything, so…" Victoria continued, turning her attention back to my aunt.

"We're heading to Flavour tonight, if you wanna join us. They have a new DJ, and the guys are supposed to be getting hotter by the second." Alex insisted. Abby smiled, and looked towards us.

"How many of you have ever used a fake ID?" Macey, Bex, Liz, and I glanced at each other. This was going to be interesting.

At nine o'clock pm, we were all leaving the Fontainebleau (Victoria and Alex's hotel) to go to Flavour. Victoria and Alex had been nice enough to let the students borrow some of their dresses, and Abby just bought a new one while we were in Valentino. As we walked up to Flavour, I was nervous. I had never done anything illegal before in my life.

**Operative Morgan later admitted that she was lying.**

I looked at the rest of the class. We all looked great. Attractive. But it was nothing compared to my aunt and her friends, who seemed to catch the attention of every man in a five mile radius. As we arrived at Flavour, I was still nervous. Many people were filing in. Wasn't one of them bound to notice we were underage? Abby pulled the class off to the side.

"Okay, everyone, don't worry about the fake ID's. We are here for educational purposes. Well, mostly educational purposes." I looked over Abby's shoulder, and at least five guys were staring at my aunt's ass. I mean, she did look gorgeous in her red strapless Valentino, but I still couldn't get over how lame guys were these days.

"What's educational about a nightclub?" Alex snorted, leaning against the building. As it turns out, Victoria and Alex knew about the whole spy thing. And they were pretty cool with it, but they were just as killer in heels as my aunt was.

"We are going to learn the art of sexpionage." My aunt smiled. "Which doesn't actually have to include sex."

"Unless you're Abby. Then, it's pretty much mandatory." Victoria laughed. My aunt rolled her eyes.

"What exactly is sexpionage?" Macey wondered.

"It's using the fact that you are a smart, attractive woman to you're advantage." Abby grinned.

"Abby uses it all the time. It's just with her, it usually ends up in sex." Alex shrugged, and my aunt sighed.

"Anywayz, since comms units really annoy me, you'll be able to communicate with me by text." Abby said, holding up her phone. If you need any help, you can text me, Victoria, or Alex." I checked my phone. Sure enough, Abby's, Alex's, and Victoria's numbers were already in there.

"Okay, let's go and party!" Victoria said, grabbing her two friends, and dragging us into the club. It was packed. The bar was long, and people were sipping fancy cocktails all around the club. A lot of people were dancing. There were cushy couches all around the club.

"Everyone, have fun, and please, NO DRINKING. Rachel has the ability to detect alcohol from a mile away. Believe me; she busted me, like, forty times." Abby walked off with her friends, and everyone else immediently walked off in different direction, Tina and Anna heading towards the dance floor, Mick and Eva walking over to some cute guys, and Courtney glancing around the room, then heading after Mick and Eva.

"My mom would kill me if she found out I was in here." I murmured, taking in the overly attractive twentysomethings, the cocktails, and the loud music. Bex took out her phone.

"It's from Abby." She said, read the text message, and was off towards a group of girls standing in the corner. It was just Macey, Liz, and I now.

"We shouldn't just stand here!" Macey said, grabbing hold of Liz and me, and dragging us towards the bar. The lights, the smokiness, the heat…it was becoming too much. It felt good to lean against the bar, even though it was crowded. The bartender, who had a green Mohawk and electric blue eyes.

"Can I get you ladies something to drink?" He asked, smiling at Macey. He had an accent…Russian, maybe? Ukrainian? I couldn't focus, and I was squinting at him.

"Uh, no thanks. My friend just needed to lean against something." Macey smiled, and the bartender left.

"You don't look so good, Cam." Liz frowned. I looked at my reflection in the mirror across the room. I looked pale, and my eyes looked darker than normal.

"Maybe I do need something to drink…" my voice trailed off. Liz ordered a Sprite from the bartender.

"Stay here, okay, Cam? And drink up." Macey said, checking her phone, then grabbing Liz and walking away. Probably a text from Abby. I took a long sip of my Sprite. Suddenly, everything got brighter. Clearer. I good feel myself getting better. I could even see the young boy walking up to me.

"Hi." He smiled. He was incredibly good looking. Long, brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello." I smiled back.

"I'm Dan. And you are…"

"Cammie." I laughed, then froze. Way to be a spy, Cameron. Give away your real name.

"It's nice to meet you. Are you from around here?" He asked, and I noticed the beer in his hands.

"Um, yeah actually. Well, no, I'm going to college here." I stumbled. God, what was happening to me? Dan just smiled.

"Do you need another drink?" He asked. I glanced at the empty glass in my hand.

"Uh, yeah." I laughed, running my hand through my hair. Dan turned to the bartender as I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it nervously, then finally checked my messages. One new one. From my aunt. It just said three simple words.

_Drug his drink._ I swallowed hard, and glanced nervously around the room. I got a new text seconds later. _God, Cammie; don't look so nervous. Check your purse._ I smiled quickly at Dan, who was waiting for our drinks, then opened up my purse. I almost had a heart attack when I saw what my aunt had slipped in it. A bottle of Flunitrazepam. Roofies. Where the hell did my aunt even get this kind of stuff? I glanced at Dan, who was grabbing our drinks, and quickly shoved the roofies back into my bag. He handed me my drink.

"Thanks." I muttered, but my purse felt twenty times heavier. God, my mother would kill me if she found out that my aunt gave me roofies. Dan and I started walking towards the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked, and smiled.

"Um, sure." I said, setting the drinks down on a table, but as soon as we got to the middle of grinding twentysomethings, I felt my head, pretending to feel warm.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked me.

"Yeah, I just need to go get my drink. I'll be back." I smiled slightly flirty. Of course, I felt absolutely fine. Like I was on a sugar high. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears. I walked up to the two drinks, and everything was in slow motion after that. I opened my purse, and slipped two pills into my hand. I grabbed Dan's drink, and quickly dropped them inside. They dissolved instantly. I glanced around, seeing if anyone had seen me. Everyone was acting normal, no one was staring at me. I felt my cell phone vibrate, and I checked my messages again. A new one. It was from my aunt, and it was sent to the whole CoveOps class and Macey and Liz. _Well done, everyone. We better get going. C U outside in five. _I looked at the clock on my phone. 12:32am. Time really did fly. I started towards the exit, forgetting about Dan, leaving his drink next to my untouched one.

I scanned the club once more. I could see Victoria grabbing another shot at the bar. Alex was dancing with a group of people. Where was Abby? I finally found her sitting on one of the couches in the far corner of the club. She was with someone. A guy. He was really hot. Long, black hair. Bright smile. His arm was wrapped casually around her shoulders, and their legs were pressed against each other. My aunt whispered something in his ear, and he smiled, and whispered something back. They both started to laugh. The look in his eyes was weird. Sensual. Lustful. And his eyes were blue. I suddenly recognized him. Agent Townsend. When did he get here? And what the hell was he doing with my aunt? I looked at the table around them. No drinks. So my aunt wasn't just acting crazy in a drunken haze. She looked excited when she looked at him. I could practically see her heart beating faster. I quickly left the club, and found the rest of my class outside. Victoria and Alex walked out a few minutes later, fine, but a little tipsy. Finally, my aunt walked out, looking a little bit tired, but she was smiling.

"Time to go everyone." She said softly, and we all piled in the Range Rover, waving goodbye to Alex and Victoria. I boarded the plane sleepily. My eyelids were drooping. The warm night air felt like a blanket. As soon as I sat in my seat, I was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Helllo everyone! Remember, just keep reviewing! Review!**

**0302**

**The Operative returned to Gallagher Academy, half asleep, wondering what they might have done at Flavour. And noting that Tina Walters smelled a little too much like Smirnoff Vodka and Polo Ralph Lauren. **

The CoveOps class, Macey, Liz, and Abby, and I all walked silently into the foyer of Gallagher Academy. I expected it to be quiet, and peaceful, like it was most nights. Everyone asleep. But the foyer of Gallagher Academy tonight was anything but peaceful. All the teachers were frantically running around, some of them on phones, others ushering students around. Some of the older girls were trying to assure the younger ones that everything was going to be okay. My aunt gulped, and started to make a move towards her room, gesturing for us to do the same.

"THEY'RE BACK!" A seventh grader called loudly, and the whole foyer turned to face us. They all let out a sigh of relief. My mother, who looked like she was about to have a heart attack, ran up to us.

"Thank God you're alright." She sighed, smiling slightly, but her expression turned grim as she faced my aunt, who was trying to slowly walk backwards to her room.

"Abigail Cameron. I can NOT believe you." My mother fumed. "Where the HELL have all of you been?"

"Miami." Abby shrugged easily.

"And you forgot to tell everyone!"

"Must have slipped my mind." My aunt murmured. The whole halls attention was on them now, and everyone was eerily quiet.

"We've been searching for you for HOURS. Are you seriously that irresponsible? I can't believe you would do that!" My mother yelled, and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was not to be messed with.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Rach. You can't tell me what I can and can't do." My aunt snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And you, better than anyone, that it is especially unsafe for everyone to be leaving the mansion! And you brought my daughter, the target of this stupid terrorist organization, along for the ride, too? I've never been so disappointed in you, Abigail." I had never seen my mom this angry before. I thought she was about to hit Aunt Abby. My aunt rolled her eyes.

"I don't need a lecture, Rachel. Stop acting like my mother." Abby sighed, annoyed.

"Just remember, Abigail, that besides being my sister, you are my employee of this school, and I'm in charge." My mom smiled cruelly.

"You have to stop acting like nothing has happened, Rachel. You can't keep living life under a rock. And if you have a problem with me, you can take it up with the Agency." My aunt smiled coldly, and strutted off towards her room, slamming the door shut with a bang. Her words still lingered in the air, heavy. My mom looked like she was about to cry, and I knew those words probably meant a whole lot more than I thought.

"Mom?" I whispered, walking towards her, but she just turned away, and stormed into her office, locking the door behind her, not even noticing that Tina was about to puke, she was so wasted.

The next afternoon, Bex and I headed to CoveOps, as normal, not really knowing what to expect, given what had happened earlier today. We stood nervously outside the room, and as soon as the bell rang, all of the rest of the CoveOps class, Bex, and I took a huge, deep breath and slowly opened the door. And all I saw was pitch blackness. Maybe it was a maze? Then, I realized the lights were just off. Duh. Bex made a move for the light switch, but something stopped her.

"Please, don't turn on the lights." A small voice pleaded.

"Abby?" Tina wondered, who looked like hell from last night. The music that I realized was softly playing grew louder. "With Me" by Sum 41.

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

I could just make out the shape of my aunt on the brown leather couch. She was wearing an oversized NYU sweatshirt and navy pajama shorts.

"Are you okay?" I asked lightly.

_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
That I won't let go_

"A reminder, ladies: Don't down five dirty martinis and expect to feel amazing the next day." She grumbled. We all shrugged, and took our seats on our beanie bags. "So, therefore, today we will be watching Casino Royale. The new one, because Daniel Craig is ten times hotter than Sean Connery. I want you to tell me ten different clandestine inaccuracies by the end." The giant TV flicked on, and the music died. About halfway through the movie, I looked over at my aunt. I thought she was asleep at first, but then I realized she was awake. And her face was stained with tears. I quickly turned my attention back to the movie, even though I had a million questions for her. Then, something clicked, and I knew what I had to do. As soon as the bell rang, I sprinted out of CoveOps, not even bothering to wait for Bex. I found myself in the infirmary, and thankfully, Joe Solomon was awake. I recognized the music playing. The same that Abby was playing in class.

_All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
have come to an end_

I sat down in the chair next to his hospital bed, and he smiled at me.

"Nice song." I sighed.

"Really? Thanks. It's one of my favorites." He grinned. There was a long silence. "I'm so, so sorry, Cammie." Mr. Solomon murmured, his eyes sad and disappointed.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You tried to help." I insisted.

"You probably came here to yell at me. I put you and your parents through way too much." He whispered.

"Actually, I came to ask you something else." I had a bazillion questions for him right now, mostly concerning the Circle of Cavan, but there was a puzzle I wanted to solve even more right now. "Do you know anything about Agent Townsend?" I asked. Joe blinked. He certainly wasn't expecting that.

"He used to be a good friend of mine. We've worked together a few times. Why?" He asked. Suddenly, everything came rushing out of me.

"Well, you see, we were in Miami for a CoveOps field trip – Abby's the new teacher, by the way. She comes to visit you sometimes. That explains the smell of Chanel Number 5 everywhere – And anyway, while we were in Flavour, Agent Townsend was there, and I was wondering if he and my aunt were friends, because he was all over her, and I don't know if it was just to get information or whatever, but she looked like she actually liked him, and I thought she liked you, so now I'm really confused." I said, and sighed. Joe didn't say anything for a few moments.

"She comes and…visits me?" He whispered. I nodded, confused.

"Yeah, I've seen her here before. Two nights ago. She doesn't come when you're awake?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Whenever I'm awake, Abby had never been here." Mr. Solomon sighed.

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)_

There was a long silence, and the music thumped in my ears. It was weird that Mr. Solomon and my aunt liked the same song. I looked over at Mr. Solomon, who looked confused and hurt.

"I never wanted to hurt Abby, Cammie. Could you tell her that for me?" He asked softly, and I could tell he was falling back to sleep. I nodded, on the verge of tears. Everything was suddenly becoming too much, and this song reminded me of Zach, and how Abby and Joe should be together. He smiled, and finally drifted back to sleep. I stood up slowly, and headed to the cafeteria for lunch, knowing that the one person who could give me the truth about Agent Townsend was the one he was flirting with last night. My aunt. But I would get to the bottom of this.

_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
that I won't let go (I want you to know)  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
that I won't let go_

I slammed the door behind me, shutting out the music. That song was making me depressed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyy everyone! Don't worry, Zammie will be in future chapters! REVIEW!**

The next two weeks went by in a blur. Mr. Solomon was actually up full time, and was acting like his old self again. Soon, he'd be able to start attending meals, but he was no where near healthy enough to start teaching again. Abby and my mother had been ignoring each other, but my aunt continued to be enthusiastic about CoveOps, and kept teaching with that same enthusiasm. And as it turns out, it's a lot harder to do an Axley maneuver on a trampoline than you think it is. There was still no word from Zach, however, and no sign of the Circle of Cavan. And that made me worry.

It was Wednesday, after dinner. Bex, Liz, Macey, and I were sitting in our room, and I had finally told them about the whole Agent-Townsend-and-Abby ordeal. I had tried to ask Abby about him after lessons, but she was always busy. And from what I've learned, she still hasn't gone and visited Mr. Solomon while he was awake, either.

"So, Abby and…Townsend?" Bex wondered in disbelief.

"Our 'I-hate-teaching', under enthusiastic, yet slightly mysterious and totally hot ex-CoveOps teacher?" Macey sighed. I nodded.

"Abby did say she knew him right before we were going to break into Blackthorne. And they were all over each other at Flavour." I shrugged. Liz smiled.

"This is the perfect time for…breaking into the CIA database!" Liz stated, sounding like she was in a superhero movie. She grabbed her laptop, and typed in a complicated series of numbers and letters. Macey, Bex, and I all gathered around her.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"We're going to find out who Edward Townsend is once and for all." Liz stated, grinning. I glanced at the screen. It was the CIA database. I shrugged.

"But he works for MI6."

"True, but Langley has information on everyone, right?" Macey said. Liz searched _Edward Townsend, MI6_. There was only one match. I gulped.

"Aren't you going to click it?" Bex yelled impatiently.

"God, calm down." Liz snapped, and clicked on the link. It had a picture of Agent Townsend. A grainy one. It was taken in Marseilles, France, in 2010. Over the summer. We all just stared at him for about a minute, because he looked really freakin' hot with his shirt off.

"Oh."

"My."

"GOD." Macey finished the sentence began by Bex and Liz. "He's such a hottie!" Liz frantically tried to click on the links of his page, but they all read ACCESS DENIED.

"Crap." Liz murmured, as she clicked on the last link. It was a video page, filled with surveillance tapes with Edward Townsend in them. We watched all of them like a bunch of Justin Bieber obsessed fan girls, drooling over every short clip. Liz clicked on the last one. It was longer than the others. It was taken with a security camera, in what looked like a large coatroom, probably at a hotel. I noticed that Townsend was caught in a net. Trapped. With someone else. My…aunt.

"That woman looks a lot like your aunt, Cam." Liz commented.

"That's because it is." I commented blankly. She was wearing a strapless silver ball gown, and Townsend was wearing a tuxedo. They must have been at a party, until this. The net was tied tightly around them, and Abby had been forced to wrap her arms tightly around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

_"So, what now?" Townsend asked. _

_ "I have know idea." Abby sighed. There was a long silence. _

_ "Someone has to find us soon, right?" He wondered. _

_ "I don't know, I've never been trapped in a coatroom in Moscow during a charity ball before." She snorted. There was another long silence. _

_ "Nice dress." He smiled. _

_ "Nice tux." She agreed._ Liz paused the video, and looked at all of us. Macey and Bex were grinning wildly, and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Okay, there is no way in HELL we are not finishing this." Macey stated, pressing play.

_"Truth or Dare?" Edward suggested. _

_ "Fine." _The net turned around slowly, and I could finally see my aunt. Her hair was a little shorter, but she looked virtually the same other than that.

_"Okay, Cameron; Truth or Dare?"_

_ "…Truth." _Bex and Macey looked at each other, smiling.

_"Name one thing that you can do, that you learned at…The Farm." Abby rolled her eyes._

_ "What kind of question is that? Have you ever played Truth or Dare?" _

_ "Yes, so answer the question." There was another long silence. _

_ "I can kill a man with my thumb." She shrugged, and Townsend snickered. "And no, that wasn't a euphemism for sex." _

_ "I've never batted for the other side." Townsend smiled. "That one was." Abby smiled, and rolled her eyes. _

_ "Okay, truth or dare?" _

_ "Dare." Abby thought for a while. _

_ "Sing the chorus of "Billy Jean" by Michael Jackson in a girlish voice." Townsend laughed. _

_ "Billy Jean, is not my lover_

_ She's just a girl that thinks that I am the one_

_ But the kid is not my son_

_ She says I am the one_

_ But the kid is not my son" He belted out in a shrill voice, and Abby burst out laughing. _Liz paused again. We were all speechless.

"Can you say 'blackmail'?" Bex laughed. We all laughed, and Liz pressed play.

_"Beautiful!" Abby giggled. _

_ "I know." Townsend laughed. _

_ "That would so be my ringtone." My aunt laughed. _

_ "Okay, Truth or Dare?" He said. _

_ "Truth." _

_ "God, do you ever pick dare?" Abby smiled. _

_ "I usually do. But I'm trying something different." _

_ "…Have you ever been in love?" He asked softly, and Abby sighed. _

_ "Yes, and no." Townsend looked confused, so she clarified. "I thought I was, once. But it turns out, I wasn't." He didn't say anything. "Truth or Dare?" Abby asked quietly. _

_ "Dare." He said, grinning. _

_ "Again?" _

_ "Is there a limit to the number of times I can pick dare?" She shrugged._

_ "I dare you to…" My aunt couldn't come up with anything. _

_ "Am I allowed to come up with my own dare?" She thought for awhile._

_ "I don't see why not." _

_ "I dare myself…to kiss you." _Liz paused the video, and we all looked at each other, and then simultaneously let out a loud scream. Liz fumbled with the mouse again.

"COME ON!" I yelled, frustrated, and laughing. I would like to know if my aunt ended up making out with Edward Townsend. Liz pressed play.

_Abby unwrapped her arms from around Townsend, and looked up at him. He was grinning. _

_ "Seriously?" She whispered, her eyes wide in shock. He just leaned in and kissed her, hard, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Her hands snaked around his neck, and into his hair, and she moaned slightly. His hands ran up her back, running through her long, chestnut hair. They finally broke apart, both of them out of breath. _

_ "Not the worst dare in the world." He smirked, his arms still wrapped around her waist. She smiled, her arms still wrapped around his neck. "Truth or Dare?" He whispered. _

_ "Dare." Abby laughed. Edward thought for a while. _

_ "…I guess a strip tease is out of the question?" She rolled her eyes. _

_ "Just because I made out with you, doesn't mean you're going to get lucky." She smiled. _

_ "Then I dare you to do the Single Ladies dance." Townsend grinned. _

_ "In case you have noticed, I'm in a ball gown, trapped in a net, with YOU." She guffawed. He took a small knife out of his pocket. "YOU HAD THAT THE WHOLE TIME?" Abby yelled. _

_ "Oops." He laughed, and cut down the net, sending both of them towards the floor, Abby landing squarely on top of Townsend, laughing. "So, when do I get my Single Ladies dance?" He smirked. _

_ "How about now?" She smiled, taking out her IPod touch and turning on "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on it)" by Beyonce. Then, she jumped into a perfect Single Ladies reenactment, full of hip shaking and hair spinning. Townsend looked impressed, and was smirking the whole way through. When Abby finished, Townsend actually stood up and clapped. _

_ "I'm not gonna lie, that was pretty hot." He smiled. "Where'd you learn how to do that?" _

_ "I had to be a backup dancer when Beyonce performed in Rio de Janerio." Abby shrugged. Edward looked surprised. _

_ "Really?" She nodded. "I've also walked in the Victoria's Secret Angel's fashion show before." Edward grinned. _

_ "I hope I get to see that sometime, too." _And the video stopped. We all sat in silence for a second, staring at each other.

"That was very possibly the best thing I've ever seen in my life!" Bex laughed.

"Do you think Abby will teach us the Single Ladies dance?" Macey wondered.

"I can't believe Townsend and Abby made out. In a net. Total LOST moment." Liz yelled. As they continued chatting about the extreme game of Truth or Dare, I sat down in front of Liz's laptop. I couldn't stand not knowing anymore. _Cassandra Goode_ I typed. There was only one match. I nervously clicked on it. A page was pulled up, and there was a picture of Zach's mom, in Athens, three years ago. She was walking down the street, but she was making eye contact with the camera. I quickly scanned the file next to the picture. Cassandra Goode. 5'6". Red hair, brown eyes. 118lb. Status: Unknown. My eyes froze on the next thing. Education: Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. But the year was off. Zach had said that Abby and his mom were best friends at Gallagher. But Abby graduated after this date. The year it said Cassandra Goode graduated…was the same year my mom had.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Keep reviewing! Don't worry, Zammie lies ahead!**

I frowned, stunned. This didn't make sense. Zach had said that Abby and his mom were best friends. Zach never said anything about my mom knowing his mom. Did Zach…lie to me? I snorted. He would probably say it was "for my protection". I doubt it. He didn't want me finding out something. And I was going to find out what that something was.

I turned off Liz's laptop, and stood up. My friends turned to look at me.

"Going somewhere, Cam?" Bex asked, looking up at me. I nodded.

"I just have to ask my mom…something." I said absent mindedly, heading towards the door. Macey was about to ask what, but I was already out the door, heading towards my mom's office, passing the dining hall, the infirmary, and the entrance to Sublevel 3 on the way. I slowly knocked on her door.

"Come in." My mom said softly, and I opened the door. My mom was sitting at her desk, looking over some papers. When she looked up, she smiled at me. "Cammie!"

"Hey, mom." I replied, closing the door behind me, and walking over to her desk.

"What's up?" She asked, folding her hands. I stayed quiet for a while. How was I supposed to ask her if she knew Zach's mom? "Is something wrong, kiddo?" My mom looked worried.

"Do you know Cassandra Goode?" I blurted out. My mom froze. Her eyes turned cold.

"What?" She whispered, but I knew she knew exactly what.

"I looked her up in the CIA database. She went to Gallagher with you, didn't she?" I said quietly, avoiding her gaze.

"Yes." She answered quietly.

"And you never told me?" I nearly shouted. "You never told me that you knew Zach's mom, the leader of the Circle of Cavan?" I started to cry. I had never actually said the words out loud before.

"No." My mom sighed.

"I want the whole story. Right. Now." I demanded, the tears streaming down my face. My mom looked nervous, but began.

"Cassandra Goode and I were in the same year at Gallagher. We weren't friends or anything. She was the most popular girl in the school. I never had a problem with her. Then, Abby came to Gallagher, and they became best friends. Cassandra and Abby were always together. Cassandra was with us half of the summer, going to movies with Abby, shopping with Abby, hanging out with her. They did everything together. It started to get annoying. It was like Abby replaced me with Cassandra." I could see the hurt in my mom's eyes, but she continued.

"It must have been about junior year, when Abby through a coup. She took over as the most popular girl in the school, and now Cassandra was her number two. I think that's when the slight competitive edge began. They made everything a competition, and it was insane how jealous they got. I slowly got to know Cassandra, too, and she wasn't that bad. Abby and Cassandra remained best friends, though. I think what really made Abby go over the edge was when Cassandra got married and had Zach. She hid it well, though, because Cassandra still made Abby his godmother." I blinked, urging her to go on.

"Well, Abby found out Cassandra was working with the…Circle of Cavan, and turned her in to the CIA. Abby wanted to be on top again. And I knew she felt way to betrayed to let this slide. But Cassandra still wanted to be friends, but then she found out Abby and her husband had an affair. Cassandra AND Abby both dumped him like yesterdays trash. He died three months later in a bombing on a mission in Libya. Abby and Cassandra never talked since." I stood there dumbfounded for awhile, not saying anything. I headed towards the door. "Cammie?" My mom called. "Where are you going?" I didn't answer her, and I ran down the stairs, into the foyer, my mother following me, just as Abby was walking out of her room.

"Cam? What's the hurry?" My aunt laughed, grabbing my arm, and stopping me. I turned to face her, and her smiled faded.

"I can't believe you! You are such a bitch!" I yelled at her, and Abby's mouth dropped open in shock, but her grip loosened on my arm, and I yanked away from her. I ran right out the doors of Gallagher. My aunt and my mother hot on my heels. When I reached the front gate, I glanced around, and started climbing. I needed to get away.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN, GET DOWN FROM THERE IMMEDIENTLY!" My mom yelled, and I could almost hear my aunt roll her eyes. I jumped down from the top, landing on my feet. I winced. That hurt a lot more than I thought it would. "Cammie, get back here this instant." My mom said through her teeth, her arms crossed over her chest. I was tempted to give her the finger or something, but I just turned away, and started running towards town. It took me a few minutes to realize that they weren't following me. My feet started to ache, and I scrambled into the empty gazebo in the middle of Roseville, sobbing. I didn't notice the cold. The gazebo was lit up with those Christmas lights, and all the stars were out. I ran my fingers through my hair, and cried some more.

How could they not have told me about this? It explains so much. I heard someone walk up into the gazebo, and I didn't even bother looking up.

"Zach, can you please leave?" I murmured, wiping my tears.

"If Zach was here, he would probably say no." The person replied, and my head snapped up. I didn't expect a smiling Joe Solomon on crutches to be standing across from me. "Can I sit?" I sniffled.

"Sure." He careful hobbled over to me, and sat down gingerly next to me. There was a long pause. "Are you sure that you should be here? The last time I saw you, you were in a hospital bed." He smiled.

"The last time I saw you, you stormed out of the Grand Foyer, and hopped the gate of Gallagher Academy, so yeah, I think I should be here." I looked down. That did sound bad.

"I can't believe they didn't tell me! I deserved to know! I was his…girlfriend. She's the woman who is trying to kill me! I think I should know about her! Shouldn't I?" I cried, looking at Mr. Solomon. He didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"I can't tell you that I support your mother's decision, but she had her reasons, Cammie." I sighed.

"I guess…I don't know. Wouldn't she have told me?"

"She probably would have if you hadn't ran out of the room." He laughed dryly. I didn't reply. I knew he was right. "I understand why you're angry, Cammie." He said softly, seriously. "But it's best for you to be at Gallagher right now, okay? You have to go back." I sighed.

"I know." I grumbled. We both stood up. I looked over at him. "Thank you." I smiled quickly.

"You're welcome." He grinned softly. "And when we get there, I think you owe two people in particular an apology."


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyyyy everyone! Don't worry, ZAMMIE IS IN THIS CHAPTER! Review!**

I followed Mr. Solomon quietly back to Gallagher Academy. I guess running away just because my mother told me a story was pretty stupid, wasn't it? As soon as I got inside, I found my aunt and my mother staring at me, my mom angry and my aunt slightly amused. I looked at Mr. Solomon. He nodded. I walked up to my mother first.

"Sorry for trying to run away. That was stupid." I murmured. She nodded slowly, and glanced at my aunt. "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch, Aunt Abby." Abby smiled.

"It's okay, squirt. I've been called worse." I laughed, and hugged her.

"Cam, you have to understand why we didn't tell you about our connection to…Zach's mom." My mom said slowly. I nodded.

"I get it, Mom." I realized my eyelids were drooping, and I was feeling more and more sleepy.

"Cammie, why don't you head to bed?" My mom laughed lightly, and I nodded, agreeing.

"Goodnight." I yawned, as I trudged down the hallway towards my room. I looked back, and I saw Mr. Solomon gazing at Abby, but she was looking at the floor. God, why couldn't she admit she was in love with him already? I was torn out of my thoughts when someone yanked me to the left by the arm, and down the opposite hallway. I really wasn't that surprised to see it was Zach.

"Nice to see you again, Zach." I said happily.

"I can't believe you! You try to escape Gallagher Academy, the safest place in the world right now for you?" He whispered angrily.

"You would've done the same thing." I protested, not even bothering to ask him how he got in.

"No, I wouldn't have. And I can't believe your aunt either! Bringing you and everyone to Miami without your mother's permission." I sighed.

"She was watching out for us. Well her, and-"

"Agent Townsend?" He snorted. I gasped, then frowned.

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew that. You knew because you're 'Zachary Goode'."

"Townsend is more concerned about flirting with Abby than about your safety, Gallagher Girl." I smiled.

"Why exactly are you here, Zach? Just came to say hi?" We stopped. I realized we were in a deserted corner, in the dark, and we were heading towards a secret passageway.

"I think we should do something, Cammie, that's way over due." I knew it was serious because he said my real name. After spending weeks in Abby's class, your mind turns really dirty, and I fought back a smile.

"Like…?" I grinned. He looked at me.

"Read Solomon's diary. What do you think I was suggesting?"

"Uh…" Zach then understood.

"You have to stop hanging out with your aunt." He rolled his eyes, and pulled me into the secret passageway, pulling out a flashlight and the battered diary. He looked up at me, his green eyes intense. "You have the honor of reading the first page." Zach handed me the diary and the flashlight.

"_September 9__th__, 1989._

_ Dr. Jones recommends that we keep a journal while we are staying at Gallagher Academy. BS if you ask me. I don't need to write down my feelings or anything. But Dr. Jones says if we don't keep a journal while we're here, then we get an automatic F in CoveOps. But don't expect me to say "Dear Diary" this and "Dear Diary" that. This isn't a diary. Matthew thinks it's a good idea, to record the experience. Whatever. He can keep up with his prissy little journal all day."_ I winced when I recognized my father's name. Zach nodded to keep going. _"Anyway, today I joined the junior CoveOps class. All the girls here are pretty cool, I guess. Matthew and I are friends with the Cameron sisters (Rachel and Abby) and Cassandra Goode. Rachel is in my year, one year older than her sister. She's pretty quiet, but nice and caring, and Matthew already has a massive crush on her. Her little sister Abby is hilarious, though. She is obviously the most popular girl in the school, and I think she's made out with half of the Blackthorne guys already." _I looked up and Zach, and we both sighed.

"Just like Abby." I laughed. I continued. _"Cassandra is Abby's best friend, and is in Rachel's year. She and Abby are way competitive with each other, but they are just like sisters."_ I stopped, and glanced at Zach.

"Did you know about your mom and my aunt?" I wondered quietly. He nodded slowly.

"My mom doesn't really talk about her anymore, but I figured it all out without her help." He murmured. I handed him the diary and the flashlight, and he flipped through the next pages.

"He didn't update when he got back to Blackthorne. Most of the entries are dated just as he began working for the CIA." Zach looked at me, and began reading.

_"January 24__th__, 1996._

_ I'm in Moscow, Russia. I'm probably the coldest I've ever been. The city is beautiful, though, and I can see Saint Basil's Cathedral __out my window. It's a shame that I'm here on work, and not here to enjoy it. Of course, every CIA mission often has double meaning for me. The Circle of Cavan wants me to notify them of everything, and honestly, I'm getting sick of it. Even though Cassandra is my friend and everything, but I don't want to be the bad guy anymore. But it's hard to get out of one of the biggest terrorist organizations in history. Worst of all, Matthew is getting suspicious. He's smart, and he knows something is going on. Maybe even worse than that is the fact that Abby is suspicious. She already thinks something is off with Cassandra, and now I think she knows something is different about me, too. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I think I might have to, to keep my secret safe. On this mission, I'm working with my friend, Edward Townsend. He's with MI6. We couldn't be more different. He's a ladies man, and right now out at a club a few blocks away. He should be coming back any second. I think he also knows something is wrong, too. _

Zach looked up at me, closing the diary. I gulped. Was it possible that Mr. Solomon really was involved with my father's death?

"Are you okay, Cammie?" He asked, patting my shoulder. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm…um…fine." I stuttered. "Maybe you should go, Zach." He nodded.

"Good idea, but you have to promise me something, Gallagher Girl." I rolled my eyes.

"Go on." I said.

"You have to stay safe. You have to stay at Gallagher. You have to stay close to your mom, Mr. Solomon, Abby. Be careful." He insisted, his eyes burning into me.

"Aren't I always?" I laughed, and he actually smiled. Zach leaned in and kissed me on the forehead.

"See you later, Gallagher Girl." He walked out of the secret passageway, and when I exited two seconds later, he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyyy everyone! REVIEW!**

The next morning, as Bex, Macey, Liz, and I were walking to the dining room for breakfast, I told them what happened with Zach the night before.

**Times I was interrupted: 23**

**Times Bex gasped: 15**

**Times Macey nodded in approval: 12**

**Times Liz cursed the school's security system: 40**

We had finished breakfast, and we were all heading to COW, when my aunt casually stepped in front of us, smiling.

"Uh, Aunt Abby…we have to get to COW." I reminded her. Her grin turned evil.

"Pop quiz." She countered. "Be back here in ten minutes in normal clothes." I looked at my friends.

"Holy shit." Bex murmured.

"I wonder where we're going this time." Liz sighed.

"What'd you think I should wear?" Macey asked. I looked at her, and rolled my eyes. Nine minutes and twenty-three seconds later, we, and the rest of the senior class were back in the Grand Foyer. Most of the girls had opted for the jeans, sweatshirt, and sneakers outfit, since we had no idea where we were going.

"Okay, everyone," My aunt started. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, a dark trench coat, and a white scarf. "Do to the…circumstances, Headmistress Morgan and Mr. Solomon will be accompanying us on this mission." I looked behind her to see my mother and Mr. Solomon (still on crutches) standing behind her.

"They just don't want Abby to do something crazy." I scoffed quietly, as we walked out to the bus. During the ten minute ride, Tina talked about Brad Pitt twelve times, Kim wondered out loud where we were going five times, and Bex told me about her trip to Beijing thirteen times. Let's just say, I was glad to get off of that bus. But when I got off, and saw where we were, I wanted to immediently get back on. A carnival. Considering what happened last year at a carnival, I wasn't planning on going to one any time soon.

"This mission is really hard, everyone: Just watch. Just learn. Just listen." Abby grinned.

"Be back here in an hour." Mr. Solomon reminded us. The three adults went into the Carnival, each departing in different directions. They didn't give us Comms units or anything. I looked around me, wondering if anyone else was as confused as I was. But everyone was gone. Including my best friends. _GREAT._ I stomped into the carnival, wondering what the heck I was supposed to do know. Even though it was early, the carnival was packed with people. It smelled like cotton candy. I scanned the crowd. I didn't recognize anyone. I started walking towards the ring toss, for lack of anything better to do. I was about to give the worker my money, when a familiar voice said behind me: "For you, Gallagher Girl."

I wasn't surprised to see Zachary Goode standing behind me with a big stuffed dog.

"Did the people at the game just feel sorry for you, and give you a stuffed animal?" I wondered, taking the dog from him. Zach smiled. "Thank you." I sighed.

"You're welcome." He shrugged, and took my hand, leading me away from the game.

"Why are you here?" I asked, even though it felt useless to.

"To make sure nothing happens to you." Zach said, looking at me. His green eyes were intense. I looked around quickly again. Suddenly, I could see EVERYTHING. My mom was being harassed by the man at the Balloon Dart Game, and I knew if she wanted to, she could kill him with one of the deflated balloons. Mr. Solomon was by the Zipper, giving someone directions. Courtney and Anna were heading towards the Ferris Wheel.

"Why else are you here, Zach?" I wondered absent mindedly, my eyes still scanning the crowd.

"To keep an eye on her." I followed Zach's gaze right to my aunt, who was standing by one of the food booths.

"I'm pretty sure Abby can take care of herself." I snorted.

"Her AND him." He amended. I looked back at my aunt, and I realized she was with someone. He was offering her cotton candy, and they were laughing.

"I never thought Agent Townsend was a carnival type." I said dryly, my eyes glued to them. They were heading towards the fun house. I yanked on Zach's hand. "Come on."

"You want to help me?" He mused. I nodded. I wanted to find out what was going on with them once and for all. We followed Abby and Townsend into the mirror maze.

"What happens if we run into them?" I whispered, bumping into a dead end.

"Split up." Zach suggested, and he took a left, while I took a right. All I could see was myself. I had no idea where I was going. I felt like I was blind. But I definitely saw Edward Townsend step out in front of me.

"Hello, Cammie." His voice was smooth, like velvet, his blue eyes bright. The spy in me AND the girl in me noticed I sighed.

"Agent Townsend!" I said, doing my best to sound surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question." He smirked. I suddenly felt a lot smaller.

"Uh…I like fun houses?" Was my brilliant response. Townsend smiled that blinding white smile, and I almost melted.

"Stop following your aunt and I, okay?" He asked.

"What are you doing with her, anyway? Planning on having sex in the mirror maze?" I countered. Townsend rolled his eyes.

"None of your bloody business." He said, and stalking away. I waited a half of minute, and started after him. I didn't care what he said. I was still going to follow them. Once I made my way out of the fun house, I saw Zach waiting for me.

"Did Townsend decide to have a little chat with you about following them?" Zach whispered as we followed Abby and Edward towards the bumper cars. I nodded.

"Did Abby say something to you?" He shrugged.

"She told me that I back off or she'll kick my ass." I laughed. "What a lovely godmother." We reached the bumper cars. I got into number 10, Zach was in number 16, Abby was in number 13, and Townsend was in number 5. The whole place smelled like…people and funnel cake. "Sugar, We're Goin' Down" by Fall Out Boy blasted from the speakers. As it turns out, Gallagher Academy doesn't train it's students how to successfully operate a Bumper Car. I headed towards Townsend, and rammed into him. Hard.

"Not getting rid of me that easily." I murmured, and took off before he could see me. Suddenly, someone crashed into me full force, making me hurl towards the steering wheel. I turned around. I was rammed into again. I whipped my head around to see my aunt ramming her bumper car into me. "WHAT THE HELL!" I exclaimed.

"Stay away from Townsend and I, Cam." My aunt said through her teeth.

"No." I smirked. Abby narrowed her eyes on me.

"I'm warning you, Cameron. Stay. Away."

"Planning on jumping him while you're on the Ferris Wheel?" I snorted. She rammed into me again, sending me right into the steering wheel. "I saw that video of both of you in Moscow. On the CIA database." Abby's eyes widened. "Do you really like him?" I whispered.

"Cam, things between Edward and I are…complicated." She sighed. I looked around to see Zach furiously bumping into Townsend.

"He was at Flavour, too." I said, looking back at my aunt. "What happened to Mr. Solomon?" I wondered loudly.

"Things between Joe and I are even more complicated." Abby sighed. The ride stopped, and she left her car fastly, grabbed Townsend's hand, and exited the ride quickly. As Townsend looped his arm around her waist, she looked back at me, and gave me one long look, before turning back to him. Zach led me off the ride in a haze.

"You have to get back, Gallagher Girl." He said, holding my hands. I checked my watch. I had five minutes to get back to the entrance. "Be-"

"Careful?" I guessed. He smiled.

"Yes."

"I always am." I laughed. Zach leaned in and kissed me for a long time. When I opened my eyes. He was gone. I started towards the entrance, and saw Abby walking towards me, minus Townsend.

"Whatever you do, Cam, don't tell Rachel." Was the only thing she said, before rejoining my mother and Mr. Solomon. I sort of figured my mom knew about Townsend, but I guess she didn't. I looked from Abby, to Solomon, to my mother. _What was going on?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyyyy everyone! REVIEW!**

Three days after the whole carnival incident, I was sitting on my bed hugging Sir Walsingham, the stuffed dog Zach had given me. I had told Bex, Macey, and Liz about spying on Townsend and Abby with Zach, and my aunt telling me to not tell my mother what was going on. Why wouldn't she want me to tell? I know my mom and Townsend aren't the best of friends, but still. I heard a knock on my door.

"Cammie, your mom wants the senior class in the dining room. Now." Tina said quickly. I sighed, and followed Tina out of the room. I hadn't really spoken to my mom, aunt, or Mr. Solomon the last three days. Solomon had started joining us at meals, but he couldn't teach for a really long time. I walked into the foyer to see the rest of the senior class huddled around the staircase, where my mom, aunt, and ex-CoveOps teacher stood.

"Do you know what's going on?" I whispered to Macey, joining my friends.

"No idea." She shrugged.

"Okay, everyone, I have an announcement to make." My mother started, turning into Headmistress mode. "We have decided to move the senior class trip…to now. We don't know when we will have this opportunity again. So, at 5:00pm, please be back here will all of your bags packed and ready to head to the airport. Me, Mr. Solomon, and Ms. Cameron we be chaperones."

"Remember: The chaperone makes sure no one else has fun, but no one chaperones the chaperone." My aunt grinned. Joe smiled, and my mother rolled her eyes.

"Uh, Ms. Morgan?" Bex asked.

"Yes, Bex."

"Where is the senior trip this year?" There was dead silence in the room.

"Paris." My mom shrugged. And every girl in the room screamed.

"Ah, the city of light." Liz sighed. "How romantic!"

"Shouldn't you guys be packing?" My mom reminded us, smiling, and there was a mad stampede towards the bedrooms. Despite traveling around the world, I had never been to Paris. I know my mom and my aunt have, though. My mom told me stories about the Arc de Triomphe, boat rides on the Seine. Abby's stories were more geared to partying and making out on top of the Eiffel Tower.

"So much to pack, so little time." Macey sighed, looking at her closet. She tilted her head. "Screw it." She grabbed racks of clothing and started shoving them in her Louis Vuttion suitcase. Liz started packing laptops and notebooks for homework assignments. Bex was packing lasers, and knifes. I was more concerned with fitting Sir Walsingham in my suitcase. I finally decided just to carry him. When we were all packed, we all walked to the Grand Foyer, where Aunt Abby was waiting for us.

"Hey squirt. Ready to go to Paris?" She grinned. I nodded.

"Did you have a senior trip when you were here?" Macey asked.

"Yep. Buenos Aires. But in Sophomore year, when the Blackthorne guys came, I was in Junior CoveOps with Rachel, and we all went to Istanbul." Finally the room was filled up, and we headed outside to see a private jet waiting for us. I grinned. The last time I was on a private jet, I was heading to Miami. We all boarded, and in minutes, we took off.

"Where will we be staying?" Mick asked my mom.

"We rented a house on Rue de Courcelles."

"We'll get to site see, right? Because I want to hit up the Louis Vuttion Flagship on the Champs Elysees." Macey said.

"Yes, some time will be spent site seeing." My mom grinned. Before bed, I glanced around the cabin. Everyone was asleep, except for my aunt, who was listening to her IPod. I glanced at the song choice. "Everything I Want" by Matthew Puckett. I climbed into the empty seat next to her.

"You should be sleeping, Cam." Abby smiled.

"You should be sleeping, too." I countered.

"Excited, squirt?" I nodded, and rested my head on her shoulder, hugging Sir Walsingham. "Cute dog." I smiled.

"Thanks. It's from Zach."

"I figured. Wanna listen?" She asked, holding out one of the ear buds to me. I nodded.

_A thousand miles  
It's hard to hear you  
Through the static  
Searching for __something to say__  
A time __machine__  
A magic beam of light  
I need a miracle  
To __get you back__ here tonight_

I was asleep in minutes.

The next morning, we were in Paris. It was beautiful. I had never seen anything like it. I sighed as we pasted numerous cafes, boutiques, and brassieres. I took about twenty pictures of the Arc de Triomphe as we pasted it. All the buildings looked the same: light gray stone with fancy wrought iron decorations. The house was huge. Every girl shared a room with another, and Abby, my mom, and Joe each had their own room. There was a living room, a kitchen, five bathrooms, a library, and a dining room. The front foyer was huge. Bex and I grabbed a room together, and Macey and Liz had one right next to each other. We had the rest of the day to sightsee.

The first day, we walked down the Champs Elysees, leaving Macey to ogle at the Louis Vuttion flagship store. We took pictures looking up the street at the Arc de Triomphe from Le Plaza de Concorde. When we got back to the house for dinner, we realized my mother had hired a chef, because it turns out Abby or Joe can't cook for their lives. Mick and Tina went to Notre Dame. Courtney and Kim went to l'Orangerie. Eva and Anna hit up Moulin Rogue. My mom went to the Jardin du Luxembourg, Mr. Solomon went to Sacre Coeur, and Abby walked around the Montparnasse neighborhood. When dinner was finished, Abby started shuffling the senior class up to bed, because, apparently "the real party starts in Paris AFTER 11pm". I was about to follow, when Mr. Solomon stopped me.

"Wait, Cammie. I want to talk to you and your mother about something." I shrugged, and followed him back into the dining room, where my mom sat, confused.

"I want to tell you first off: This isn't about Matthew. That's a discussion for another time." He started, slipping into his seat. I looked at my mom, who looked just as confused as me.

"What's up, Joe?" My mom wondered, tapping her fingers anxiously against the table. There was a long silence.

"I'm in love with her." He stated simply. I gulped.

"Who?" My mom asked, even though she didn't have to. I felt myself getting hotter. No, no. Please don't say-

"Abby." Shit. I was the only one who knew about her covert affair with Townsend. What the hell would happen when Joe found out? Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap!

"Seriously?" My mom wondered.

"Seriously." He smiled. "I just hope she loves me back." Fat chance, with her being all over a certain MI6 agent.

"Did you tell her that?" I asked nervously. Mr. Solomon smiled.

"Not yet. I will, though. Tomorrow." I felt like I was about to faint.

"That's great!" My mom smiled, genuinely happy. I faked my best smile, and stood up.

"Congratulations." I echoed. "I think I must really be getting to bed, though." I said, heading towards the door.

"Please don't tell Abby anything." Mr. Solomon asked. I sighed.

"Wouldn't dream of it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! This chapter is where the drama really starts! REVIEW!**

The next day, I was really nervous. Mr. Solomon was going to profess his love for my aunt, who, let's face, doesn't look like she loves him back. I didn't even tell Bex, Macey, and Liz about it. After a whole day of covering vehicular surveillance, the senior class had a choice of where we could go for the afternoon. We all decided on Musee d'Orsay. When we reached the front of the line, we noticed police tape covering the whole entrance to the museum, and it was swarmed by police officers.

"What do you think happened?" Macey whispered to me. My mom walked up to one of the officers.

"Excuse me, can you tell us what happened?" My mom asked in perfect French.

"Glaïeuls by Renoir was stolen last night. No access to the museum for the next few days. Sorry." A tall, beautiful woman with long dark hair said to us in perfect English, with a light British accent.

"And you are…?" Bex wondered.

"Detective Amelia Bennett, Interpol." She smiled, flashing her badge.

"Any leads?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"I have a hunch." Detective Bennett grinned.

"Who?" Tina asked.

"If you see a man with long, dark brown hair, and light blue eyes, with a leather jacket on, and ripped jeans, about 38ish, with an American Accent, deep voice, and a charming smile walking around, named Robert Bishop, give me a call." Amelia said, handing my mother here card, and turning back into the museum.

"So, where do you want to go now?" My mom asked us.

"Eiffel Tower?" Mr. Solomon suggested, smiling. As we entered the Metro station, my heart started to beat faster. As we exited the Metro at Champ de Mars – Tour Eiffel, the sun was setting, illuminating the city in an orangey pink glow. Mr. Solomon headed straight for the tower, while my mom jerked all of us towards a building along the Champ de Mars.

"Uh, Ms. Morgan? What are we doing?" Mick asked, as my mom handed us all binoculars.

"Well, Mr. Solomon is going to tell Ms. Cameron that he's in love with her, and we're all going to watch from the top of this building." She replied, leading us through the building, and into an elevator. Before I knew it, we were on top of the building, looking over the Champ de Mars, in perfect view of Mr. Solomon.

"Ohmigod, really?" Macey squealed. All the girls lined up at the edge, looking through their binoculars. I took the place in between Bex and my mother. This was going to be a disaster. And I was the only one who realized it. I saw Aunt Abby right away. She was wearing five inch stilettos, and a designer Trench coat. Mr. Solomon smiled when he saw her, and started walking towards her. Abby hadn't joined us at Musee d'Orsay, but agreed to come to the Eiffel Tower with us.

"Hey, Abby." Mr. Solomon grinned, walking up to her. My aunt smiled.

"Hi, Joe. Do you know where my sister is? I have to ask her something about tomorrow's schedule."

"She's…around. But I really have to tell you something." Mr. Solomon said, his face turning serious. Abby frowned.

"Yeah…?" She waited for him to continue. I heard every single Gallagher Girl hold her breath, and immediently turn silent. Including me.

"I'm…in love with you." Mr. Solomon admitted. And the look on my aunt's face was…blank.

"Say something!" My mother murmured angrily. Abby didn't say anything for a really long time.

"Joe…" Her voice trailed off as someone started walking towards them, two coffees in his hand.

"Here's you coffee, Abby." Edward Townsend grinned, handing her one of the coffees, and looping his arm through hers. "Oh, Joe! It's good to see you here, mate. What brings you to Paris?" My mom looked she was about to explode, along with the rest of the senior class, besides me.

"I can NOT believe her!" My mother roared, and started cursing at Townsend in rapid French. "And she should have known better!"

"Why are you here?" Joe asked Townsend, confused.

"Didn't Abby tell you?" Edward wondered, shocked.

"Tell me what?"

"We've been dating for two months." My mother looked like she was about to slap someone. The senior class's mouths were opened in shock. And I sighed, disappointed.

"I'm so sorry Joe." Abby finally said, her eyes impassive and emotionless.

"Well, Abby and I have dinner reservations, so, catch you later?" Edward asked, oblivious to whatever was going on between my aunt and ex-CoveOps teacher.

"Catch you later." Solomon echoed, looking hurt, confused, and betrayed all at once. Abby and Townsend headed off closer to the tower, leaving Joe in the dust. I sighed. I watched Edward and my aunt stop at the base of the tower. I froze as Townsend leaned in and kissed her on the lips, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Typical Abby. Lead every guy on, and then dump him like yesterday's trash." My mother murmured. I didn't say anything. My mom looked over at me. "You knew, Cammie?" I nodded slowly, my eyes trained on my aunt and Townsend. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Abby told me not to tell you. To prevent from acting this way, I guess." I murmured. I watched Abby and Edward break apart, Townsend smiling and my aunt looking confused.

"Edward, I have to go…" Abby said, backing away from him slowly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, and took off across Quai Branly. I knew what I had to do. I bolted down the fire escape, running after my aunt.

"CAMMIE!" My mom cried, but I didn't bother to answer. I followed my running aunt across Pont d'Lena, across Avenue de New York, and down Avenue d'Lena. I was almost out of breath when we reached the Arc de Triomphe. My aunt took a sharp right, and started running down Boulevard Haussmann, me following closely behind her. She took a sharp left on Rue de Courcelles, and she ran right into the house we were renting, slamming the door behind her. I stopped in front of the house to catch my breath. I figured on average, it would take about 40 minutes. I checked it. My aunt ran it in 15.

I opened the door to the house, and walked inside. It felt weird being here without the rest of the senior class. I tiptoed up the stairs, and knocked on the door of my aunt's bedroom.

"You can come in, Cammie." My aunt said softly. I opened the door. My aunt's room had hardwood floors, cream colored walls, a walk in closet, and a queen bed in the middle, where my aunt was laying right now. I silently laid down next to her. "You saw the whole thing, right?" I nodded.

"Yep. Me, the whole senior class, and my mom." I said quietly. My aunt smiled slightly.

"Do you wanna listen to some music?" She wondered, getting up, and turning on the complex stereo system. I heard the rest of the senior class enter the house, and walk by, but they didn't bother knocking on the door. Suddenly, "Any Way You Want It" by Journey was blasting through the speakers. I laughed. My aunt and I used to listen to this when I was younger.

"_She loves to laugh  
She loves to sing  
She does everything  
She loves to move  
She loves to groove  
She loves the lovin' things_" We sang along to the music, both bursting into crazy air guitar routines, jumping on her bed. I laughed. This was definitely the Abby I knew. We both did back flips off the bed

"_Oh, she said  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
She said, Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it_" We sang along loudly, and the music stopped, both of us panted and laughing, collapsed on her bed. "Faithfully" by Journey started softly in the background.

"I've focused a lot of my life on career, Cam." Abby sighed. I looked over at her, but she was looking at the ceiling. "I regret that now."

"Oh?" I wondered.

"I don't have a family. I'm not married. I don't have any kids. I have the job. I get the travel the world, meet all kinds of people, stay in the best hotels, wear the best clothes. But I don't have anyone to go home to, to tell about my adventures." She said quietly. I saw her eyes glaze over in tears. Suddenly, the house was too quiet. The silence was unnatural. My aunt sat up. She noticed it, too. I heard soft footsteps walking up the stairs. Female. My eyes widened. Abby looked over at me. "Cameron, do NOT panic. And do exactly what I saw, okay?" She whispered. I nodded. The Circle of Cavan. They were here. My aunt shut off the music. There was a loud knock on the door. And I totally didn't expect Abby to get up, open the door wide, smile brightly, and say, "Hey, Cassandra. Long time, no see."


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyyyy everyone! I just wanted to tell you I won't be updating for a while because I'm going on vacation! So I'll leave you with a juicy chapter, and a cliff hanger! REVIEW!**

I froze when I saw Zach's mom. She looked exactly the same as she did when she tried to push me off the waterfall at Blackthorne. Long, auburn hair and dark eyes. Tall, perfect skin. She even looked a little like Zach as she smiled.

"Hey, Abby. It's good to see you." Cassandra grinned, and hugged my aunt. My jaw dropped open. She waved at me. "Hey, Cammie." She followed my aunt back into the room, and plopped down on the bed next to my aunt.

"So, how have you been, Cassandra? Still leading a terrorist organization?" Abby smiled, and Cassandra snickered.

"Yep, and you still work for the CIA, right?" Abby nodded. "Then why are you here? Never thought you were the teaching type."

"Well, since you tried to blow up the current CoveOps teacher last semester, Langley asked me to take over." Cassandra nodded.

"Sorry about the arm, by the way." Abby rolled her eyes.

"I've been through worse."

"I heard about you and Townsend." Cassandra grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm not a honeypot this time." Abby laughed, and Cassandra laughed. I looked at them, shocked. It sounded like an inside joke. But spies don't make inside jokes! And my mom had said they hated each other!

"She looks so much like Matt." Cassandra sighed, looking at me. Abby smiled softly, and nodded.

"The rest of your guys have the rest of the house on lockdown?" My aunt wondered, and Zach's mom nodded.

"We don't need a whole bunch of seventeen year old girls trying to stop us." I didn't say anything. I had a feeling that keeping quiet would probably be a good thing.

"So, what have you been up to, Cassie? Besides running a terrorist group." My aunt wondered.

"The usual. Making sure Zach does his homework, house hunting in the DC area, shopping at Burberry. Recruiting. Spending summers in Marseilles." Cassandra shrugged casually. "You? Besides being a top CIA operative."

"Nothing, really. Shopping. Partying. Working." Abby said.

"And dating Edward Townsend, the James Bond look-a-like." Cassandra laughed.

"And that." My aunt agreed. Abby sighed. "So, you're here for Cammie, right?" Cassandra smiled, and nodded.

"We aren't going to hurt you, Cam. We just have a few questions." She said, turning her attention to me. I looked at my aunt, who nodded, indicating Zach's mom wasn't lying. I nodded slowly.

"I'll go. But you won't hurt any of my friends or family, right?" I asked, standing up. Cassandra and my aunt stood up, too.

"Nope." Cassandra said, and looked at my aunt. "Coming, Abs?" Abby nodded.

"Wait, why is Aunt Abby coming?" I wondered.

"Because she wouldn't let you go this easily if she wasn't coming along for the ride." Zach's mom shrugged, leading us out of the room, and down the stairs. We walked into the foyer, where a whole bunch of men in black were holding back the whole senior class. "See what happens when you come quietly, Cammie? No handcuffs, no sedatives. Nothing." I looked around, and saw Bex and Macey and Liz all tied up, their eyes wide and worried. I nodded at them, telling them I was okay.

"CAMMIE!" A voice cried loudly, and I looked behind me to see my mom, trying to fight off her Circle officer dude.

"Mom?" I wondered flatly.

"Rachel, so nice to see you. You look good." Cassandra smiled, facing my mother.

"Cassandra, let my daughter go!" My mother demanded angrily.

"We only have good intentions, Rach. She'll be back in no time. And she came on her own accord." Zach's mom assured her, and I followed her towards the front door.

"Bye, mom." I said softly.

"CAMMIE!" My mom cried again.

"God, will someone give her a tranquilizer already?" Abby and Cassandra yelled annoyed at the same time. Within seconds, my mom's cries faded, and I turned around to see my mom slumped on the floor, unconscious.

"You said you weren't going to hurt anyone!" I yelled.

"You didn't stop us, Cammie. If you told us 'no', we wouldn't have knocked her out." Cassandra shrugged. I sighed. My aunt had her hand on the front door's doorknob, when someone skidded in front of us.

"Mom, you aren't taking Cammie anywhere!" Zach protested.

"Didn't I tell you to wait in the van, Zach?" Cassandra sighed.

"And what about me, your godmother? You would let your mom capture me?" Abby frowned.

"Sorry, Abby, but I'm in love with her." He shrugged, and I just stared at him. He was in love with me? I could practically hear Bex, Liz, and Macey smiling.

"Zach, now you're going to have to stay behind, because you didn't wait in the freakin' van." His mother said.

"He's never been the one to follow directions, Cassie." Abby reminded her, and Cassandra nodded in agreement.

"Permission to tranquilize him, Cam?" Cassandra asked me. I looked at Zach, his eyes pleading.

"Zach, they don't want to hurt me." I whispered.

"Cammie, please." He asked softly.

"I don't want to see you get hurt." I asked. "And I love you." I admitted. I turned to Cassandra and Abby. "Permission granted." Within seconds, Zach was knocked out in front of me.

"Leave him here, okay?" Cassandra told the man with the tranquilizer. We walked out of the house, and into a big, white van. I looked over at my aunt, scared. She smiled.

"It's okay, squirt." Abby reminded me, hopping into the van after me. It was pretty big, and I slid into the seat next to Abby. Cassandra murmured something to the driver, and turned back to us.

"We're not going to our main base, but our number three one. Mostly to prevent Zach from finding us. We don't want to be interrupted again, Cammie." Cassandra assured me. "We're heading to the airport now."

"You're not going to tell us where we're going, right?" I asked, as the van started. Cassandra shook her head.

"Sorry, Cam." I looked at my aunt, who was looking at me.

"Aunt Abby, are you really not in love with Mr. Solomon?" I asked sadly. Cassandra looked back and forth between us, and smiled.

"You're in love with Solomon?" Cassandra grinned.

"Well, before you came, we were at the Eiffel Tower, and Joe told her he was in love with her, but then Townsend interrupted the whole thing, so Abby really didn't get to say anything." I told Cassandra, who nodded.

"Love's complicated, Cam." My aunt finally said.

"I know, Abby." I said, thinking about Zach.

"There's a distinct difference between love when you're a teenage, and love when you're an adult." Abby reminded me, her eyes becoming distant and far away.

"Are you in love with him or not?" Cassandra wondered.

"I don't know." My aunt shrugged simply. "I don't know if I love Edward, either." That was the last thing said. I fell asleep shortly after that. I had weird dreams, filled with Zach, Cassandra, my aunt, the Eiffel Tower, and a tranquilizer. When I finally woke up, I was sitting alone, in a small room. It was all metal. I stood up, and looked out the window. All I could see was ocean, and a large city, with rivers running through it. I yawned. I must have been out for awhile. I grabbed the chair by the door, and looked out the window some more, and just thought for awhile.

Zach loved me. I loved him. It was that simple. I sighed, and smiled. It did feel good to be in love. I wondered why Abby couldn't just make up her mind about who she loved. She loved one person, and wasn't in love with the other. It wasn't complicated. I thought back to the van, and the house in Paris. Was the Circle of Cavan really going to hurt me? Were they just lying? But my aunt said they weren't, and I don't think that the Circle could trick my aunt. Unless she was working for the Circle of Cavan, which I highly doubt. I heard the door open behind me, but I didn't bother turning around.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Cassandra said, joining me at the window.

"Where are we?" I wondered softly.

"Shanghai." She said quietly. I sighed, and turned to face her.

"Aren't you going to question me?" I wondered. She smiled.

"Yes. That's why I came to bring you to the questioning room."

"You have a questioning room?" I snorted, following her out of my holding cell and down a long, empty hallway. She laughed lightly.

"Yep. We don't use it that much."

"Where's my aunt?" I wondered as we walked.

"She's being questioned after you. She's in the lounge."

"Wait, I'm placed in a holding cell and my aunt is put in the lounge?" I asked in disbelief.

"She put up quite a fight when we tried to put her in a holding cell." Cassandra said, as we stopped in front of a white door. "This is the questioning room, Cam. I'll meet you inside." Cassandra grinned, and walked away. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. I sighed, and opened the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was on vacation! I promise, this chapter will be major! REVIEW!**

The interrogation room was all white. I had to blink a few times to get adjusted. White tiled floors, white walls and ceiling, a white table, white chairs. Even huge white fluorescent lights. I squinted as I slid into the seat behind the table, and took a deep breathe. I suddenly noticed the short, overweight man sitting in the seat next to the door. I raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you supposed to question me or something?" I wondered, tapping my fingers against the table nervously.

"I'm just the guard. The questioner will be here in a few minutes." He replied lazily, and went back to reading his issue of _The New York Post_. I sighed. This was just great. Make the tension rise even more. After a few boring minutes, there was a knock on the door. The man got up, and exited the room. I waited for him to come back in with the questioner. My eyes widened when I heard a crash outside the room. Even though I've never been officially interrogated before, I had a pretty good feeling that this was not good. After the crashing was over, I heard the light footsteps of the other person heading towards the door, and I gulped.

"Coming, Cam?" My aunt wondered, opening the door. I got up from the seat, and followed her out of the room. We walked briskly down the hallway.

"Aren't I supposed to be questioned? And aren't you supposed to be in the lounge?" I wondered quietly. We took a quick right before she answered.

"Squirt, the Circle of Cavan has no interest in questioning you." She said softly, as we passed a massive library, a recording studio, and numerous other holding cells, all of which weirdly empty. "They want to kill you."

"WHAT? You said that they were telling the truth!" I protested loudly. Abby shrugged.

"I lied. Cassandra Goode is not a very nice person, Cammie, and she will stop at nothing to see you dead." I frowned. The Circle of Cavan lied about not going to hurt me. It figures. Zach did say his mom lies last semester. I just had a little hope, though. Maybe it would all work out and they'd leave me alone. Yeah, right. I gulped when I heard footsteps running at the end of the hallway behind us. My aunt grabbed my hand, and we starting running through the maze that was the Circle of Cavan base.

"What'd you do to that guy?" I wondered, looking over my shoulder.

"Uh…I killed him." Abby replied simply.

"Smooth." I whispered, trying not to hyperventilate. The footsteps were getting louder. My aunt dragged me into a sharp left, right into one of the numerous kitchens. She locked the door, and we started across the room to the other door. The room was empty, except for a bag of M&M's resting on the table. I froze when I saw it. My heart panged for Zach. Had the Circle gone back for him? Had they killed him?

"Cameron, let's go." My aunt said, tugging on my arm, but I didn't move. I closed my eyes. And I remembered. I could see it clearly in my mind. "CAMERON!" Abby yelled, trying to pull me, but I stood my ground. The footsteps were getting louder, but I didn't care. I wanted a straight answer, for once in my life.

"Athens." I murmured, opening my eyes. My aunt looked worried, and nervous, and pissed all at once.

"Cammie, if you don't move in the next five seconds…" My aunt threatened, taking a deep breathe.

"I remember looking at my dad's mission log after he died." I said softly, and when I looked at my aunt, I almost wanted to smile, but there was no joy in my voice when I continued. "He never went on a mission with you to Athens." Abby's eyes refused to meet mine. My voice began to rise. "You went on a mission to Athens alone right before my dad was reported MIA."

"Yes." My aunt confirmed quietly.

"My dad agreed to help you on your mission if you helped him find the Circle of Cavan?" I asked hysterically. Abby nodded. "Cassandra probably hinted at it." She nodded again. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" I screamed, not caring that the footsteps were almost outside the kitchen.

"Cammie…" Abby began softly, and I let her quietly drag me across the room, and out the other door. We began running again.

"YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!" I yelled again, tears staining my cheeks.

"You want to hear the truth, Cameron? Well here it is." Abby snapped sternly, seriously, stopping in the middle of the hallway. "I did go on a mission to Athens the same time your dad went to stop the Circle of Cavan. I knew what he was planning to do. He said he would help me complete my mission if I told him where the Circle of Cavan was located. I overheard Cassandra talking about it, right before I told the CIA she was a double agent. We both got caught, Cameron. And they killed him." My aunt said simply, as she grabbed my hand and continued running through the headquarters.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HE'S DEAD?" I cried, trying to keep up with her.

"I SAW HIM DIE, CAMERON." My aunt yelled right back at me. "And there is no way I could've saved him. You'll just have to accept that." Her voice was so cold, and unforgiving, it made me stop crying. I was angry now. I saw a door up ahead, but it was monitored by a security camera. My aunt grabbed the fire extinguisher, and fired it right at the security camera, blocking its view. I didn't feel like admitting it was pretty awesome. As my aunt picked the lock on the door, my external clock said it was 3:40am. When we walked outside, my clock was right. The sky was dark. We both immediently ran towards the gate, and I was trying to ignore the bullets that were bouncing off the pavement where my feet had been two seconds before.

When we reached the fence, my aunt immediently started climbing it, dodging the bullets expertly, gracefully. I climbed nervously after her, dodging the bullets, but probably not nearly as elegantly. I jumped down twenty feet after my aunt when I reached the top, micraculously landing on my feet. We started running again. I was growing out of breathe, and my feet were burning, but Abby showed no signs of stopping. Finally, when we were a good mile from the Circle of Cavan base, she stopped. I finally got a good look at it. It was a huge, white building, surrounded by a fence. It was on a lush green hill, overlooking Shanghai. I took a long breathe. I was in CHINA. But I really didn't have any time to celebrate. I quietly followed my aunt down the road, walking now. I didn't both talking to her. She watched my father die.

"You didn't tell the CIA." I said flatly, but it came out like a question.

"I'm really NOT in the mood to talk, Cameron." Abby responded harshly, waving her hand, and a taxi stopped in front of us. I then remember that the Circle of Cavan was probably still after us. They would stop at nothing.

"Shanghai International Airport, please." My aunt said warily, in perfect Mandarin. The taxi ride was silently. I think even the driver noticed it was awkward.

"You didn't tell the CIA." I stated again, but softly, almost scared to know the truth.

"I did. I told the director. He said we would tell no one about what really happened to Matthew Morgan." Abby replied slowly. I didn't say anything. The news that my father was really dead hadn't exactly sunk in yet. I was still in shock as we got out of the taxi at the airport, which was surprisingly busy.

"We have to get on the first flight out of here." My aunt said quickly, shutting the taxi door with a thud. I hurried to keep up with her.  
"Where?" I wondered.  
"I really don't care, Cam. Which is the next plane we can make it on?" I glanced at the huge switchboard.  
"Errr...Singapore?" I guessed, shrugging.  
"Perfect." Abby said hastily, walking quickly up to the ticket counter. I looked around the busy airport, and sighed, wondering what the hell we were going to do when we got to Singapore.

"Shouldn't we be going to Paris?" I asked anxiously when she came back, as we made our way to security.

"No. The Circle of Cavan will think that's the first place we'll go, back to everyone else." Abby said, taking off her stilettos and putting them in a tub.

"So, you're going to let them go after them?" I protested, putting my jacket in a tub. My aunt didn't say anything. Fifteen quiet minutes later, we were on a flight to Singapore, sitting in first class. I watched the rest of the plane board. They had no idea why we were really on this flight. They had no idea what we were really going through.

"Welcome to Singapore Air! This is your pilot speaking. It is a chilly fifty-five degrees out, and it's currently 5:10am. We will be arriving in Singapore at 10:25am. We hope you have a pleasant flight!" The pilot said in Mandarin, and I looked out the window as we took off, watching the sun rise behind us.

"Then you must know." I said, saying something that I had thought for the last two hours. Abby didn't say anything. "You must know why the Circle of Cavan is after me."

"I do." She admitted, gazing out the window.

"Tell me. Please." I pleaded. My aunt looked over at me, and her eyes were hurt and worried.

"You know that Gillian Gallagher didn't really kill Ioseph Cavan, right?" Abby began softly. I nodded. "Ioseph started the Circle of Cavan, to try and kill the descendants of Gillian. He wanted revenge. In turn, Gilly started Gallagher Academy. All the descendants of Gillian had been girls, until one day, a descendant and her husband gave birth to a baby boy. On the other side of the spectrum, all the descendants of Ioseph Cavan had been boys, until a descendant's wife had a baby girl named Cassandra Goode." Her voice cracked, and I felt my heart beating faster. "The Circle of Cavan killed the boy descendant of Gilly's parents, and he was adopted by another family with the same last name when he was three months old." My aunt sighed. "Your father never knew he was a descendant for a long time. Meanwhile, Cassandra Goode was being recruited by the Circle of Cavan. She had no idea that she was a descendant of Ioseph himself, until they made her their leader. The first female leader in the history of the group. And of course, the main purpose of the Circle of Cavan is to kill the descendant's of Gilly Gallagher." I shook my head, trying not to cry. This wasn't possible.

This wasn't possible.

_This wasn't possible._

"Nine years ago, Cassandra Goode killed the last descendant of Gillian Gallagher, Matthew Morgan, in Greece. Of course, growing up, and seeing him at Blackthorne, she had no idea. She thought she had killed off the last of the Gallagher's, until she learned about you, Cammie." Abby continued.

"They're after me because I'm a descendant of Gilly Gallagher?" I whispered softly, trying not to sob. Abby nodded.

"Yep. Rachel replaced the panel on the tapestry when you came to Gallagher, removing the Morgan's and replacing it with the McHenry's. You're the last descendant of Gilly, squirt." Then, I froze.

"But if Cassandra is the head of the Circle of Cavan, and is a descendant of Ioseph, then that means-"

"Zach's next in line to become the leader of the Circle of Cavan. I don't think he knows yet, though. But when he does, he'll be given one mission."

"To kill me." I gasped. I felt like the oxygen was being sucked out of the cabin. "And if he doesn't?"

"He'll be killed." Abby said simply. "Soon, either the Cavan bloodline or the Gallagher bloodline will be terminated." I gulped, realizing what she was saying.

Eat or be eaten.

Me or him.

I was going to have to kill Zach, or he was going to kill me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, to everyone! I have an announcement to make! I just read Ally's blog, and she was doing a Q&A about the books, and as it turns out, Abby is Rachel's MUCH younger sister. Like, several years younger. So I wouldn't be surprised if Rachel was, like 36, and Abby was, like 30. I seriously wouldn't. **

I finally stopped crying thirty minutes later. After that, I just felt…numb. No feeling whatsoever. Aunt Abby didn't say anything the rest of the flight. I couldn't believe it. Me, a descendant of Gilly Gallagher. My father was killed because he was a descendant. I was a legend. The last of the Gallagher bloodline. And more importantly, Zach was a descendant of Ioseph Cavan. He would be the last one sooner or later. And then…well, like my aunt said, the Cavan line or the Gallagher bloodline would be coming to an end soon. And Zach didn't _know. _And when he found out, what would happen?

"Cam, I recommend you don't tell your friends about this." Abby said softly as we got off the plane in a haze.

"What about Zach?" I asked quietly, following her through Terminal 1.

"You can't tell him, Cammie. It would just make everything worse." She said. I fell into step besides my aunt, and even though Changi International Airport was packed, I definitely heard her say, "We have a tail."

"Red backpack, green hoodie?" I asked, not even looking back. She nodded. "Circle?"

"Most likely." I took a deep breath, and followed her as we walked into a Children's toy store, and walked out the other entrance.

"He's still following us." I remarked, seeing the man in the reflection of a window.

"Time to get out of here." Abby sighed, as we walked towards the taxi line. We slipped into a yellow taxi, and as my aunt told the driver to just "go wherever." I watched as our tail got into the taxi behind us, and told the driver to follow us. We started zooming along East Coast Parkway, right into downtown Singapore. I looked up at the huge, industrial buildings. There were a lot of parks, too, and tons of restaurants. I looked back, and I still could see our tail, but he was now joined by two more cars.

"Take a right." My aunt said, noticing our tails. We turned onto Bonchor Road, the tails still following us.

"How'd they find us?" I murmured to my aunt in Russian, knowing that it would be bad if the driver, who spoke perfect English, knew what was going on.

"The Circle has members everywhere. They must have put cells in every major airport, and tracked us." Abby whispered back in Ukrainian. We circled around the Fountain of Wealth, and turned onto Esplanade Drive, passing the Asian Civilization Museum. I glanced casually back again, and saw that now there were five cars following us.

"Five behind us now." I murmured as we drove by the Springleaf Tower and merged onto Ayer Rajah Expressway.

"One in front." Abby sighed softly as we zoomed through Singapore. As we were about to pass the Bukit Merah Sports Complex, my aunt told the driver to take a left down Henderson Road, then a right on West Coast Highway. They were still following us.

"How do we shake them?" I wondered in Arabic. As we stopped at a light, I heard a small 'pop', and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor of the taxi next to my aunt, covered in glass, and our driver had a bullet hole in the back of his head, and was bleeding everywhere. Abby put her fingers against his neck.

"No pulse." She murmured, and looked at the window behind us.

"Well, it's obvious who they were aiming for." Abby said softly, climbing into the front seat, and shoving our dead driver into the other seat.

"What are you doing?" I whispered furiously.

"Stay down, Cammie." Was her quiet reply. She slammed on the accelerator, and back up into the first tail car at 120 kilometers per hour, crushing the front of the other taxi.

"WHAT THE-" I was interrupted by more gunshots, which narrowly missed my aunts head.

"I love car chases." Abby muttered as she went into drive, and started speeding down West Coast Highway, passing Wu Lui Sien Sze Temple, weaving in and out of cars at 70 kilometers per hour.

"We're going to get killed, we're going to get killed…" I chanted as cars blared their horns at us, and we zoomed through red lights.

"Calm down. No one's going to die. Except this guy." She said, nudging our dead taxi driver.

"What happens if we get arrested?" I wondered, looking out the half shattered back window at the four cars still following us.

"Uh, I don't know." Abby said hastily, turning onto Harbour Drive.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" I yelled. We were being chased through Singapore by an ancient terrorist group, and she _didn't know._

"God, Cammie. Take a chill pill."

"Take a chill pill?" I said flatly. "WE ARE BEING CHASED BY AN ANCIENT TERRORIST GROUP, AND YOU TELL ME TO _TAKE A CHILL PILL?_"

"You're too much like your mother." She murmured, looking at the rearview mirror. "Paranoid ALL THE TIME." I glanced at the road, and noticed we were heading for the Republic of Singapore Yacht Club. Which meant…water.

"What are we going to do when we reach water, Aunt Abby?" I wondered.

"I don't know yet, Cam." She said, right as we reached the end of the road. I looked behind us. We were blocked by the other four cars.

"What now?" I asked.

"We get out of the car." Abby shrugged, easily hopping out of the car. My eyes widened, but I followed her anyway. I hid behind her as the Circle members got out of the car. I am the Chameleon, after all. I froze when Zach's mom got out of the car, grinning.

"Cammie, we just want to talk. That's all." Cassandra insisted, taking a step towards me. I shook my head.

"No. I know why you're after me. It's because I'm a descendant of Gillian Gallagher, isn't it?" I said, feeling numb.

"Maybe." She grinned, swaying side to side. I felt my heart about to burst out of my chest. "We won't kill you." I shook my head.

"You won't. But you'll make Zach." I yelled. Her smile faltered.

"Cammie, just come here." She insisted, beckoning for me to join her.

"No." I said.

"Can you ride a motorcycle?" Abby whispered to me in Greek. I looked behind us, and saw two parked Harley Davidson's.

"Uh, I can try." I whispered back.

"What are you two talking about?" Cassandra snapped.

"I was just asking her is she was alright. God." Abby huffed.

"You could still come with us, Abigail. You could be a valuable asset." Zach's mom asked, smiling. My aunt shook her head.

"I'll never join you, Cassandra."

"Suit yourself. Kill her, take Cammie." Cassandra ordered, and six Circle of Cavan members started closing in on us. My aunt nodded at me, and we both took off towards the motorcycles, ignoring the gunshots behind us. Adrenaline took over as I hopped onto the bike, forgetting the helmet, and took off at 60 kilometers per hour after my aunt. I heard the Circle get into their taxis, and follow us. They probably killed their drivers, too. It didn't matter that I hadn't ridden a motorcycle before. I was just trying to keep myself alive.

We zoomed around in circles, running through red lights, even making u-turns, but by the time we got back to Changi International Airport, Abby and I had lost the Circle of Cavan. I smiled. I could hear Cassandra Goode cursing her mouth off in Arabic already, but I knew we had to keep moving. Dumping the motorbikes, I was about to follow Abby into the Airport, when she yanked on my arm and led me into the bathrooms.

"Uh, Abby? Shouldn't we be in the airport?" I wondered, as we both squeezed into a stall.

"The Circle probably still has a cell inside the airport. They'll recognize us, and alert Cassandra Goode." She whispered quickly, yanking two new sets of clothes out of her bag. I widened my eyes. She smiled. "A spy must always be prepared." She handed me a new set of clothes, and we were both changed within a matter of seconds. Abby slipped sunglasses over her eyes, and I followed her out of the stall. "You're hair needs to be darker." She commented, taking out a tube of mascara and dumping it onto my hair.

"Hey!" I protested, but my hair was three shades darker within seconds. Abby took out one of those root touchup things out of her bag, and also gave me a Yankees hat to wear. "Yankees, really?" I grumbled, but she didn't say anything. Seconds later, Abby's hair was dirty blonde. I put in blue contacts, and she put in dark brown. We looked at each other in the mirror.

"Pretty decent." She commented, running her hand through her hair. The whole transformation had taken one minute and fifty three seconds. "We're…Swedish." Abby said, as we walked out of the bathroom, and into the busy airport.

"Where are we going now?" I wondered in Swedish.

"Back to Paris, but not for long." She said back, as we bought our tickets, and went through security, using our fake passports.

"After that?" I asked, as we headed towards our gate.

"Sardinia, maybe?" She suggested, as we boarded our plane. I sighed as we sank into our first class seats. I didn't realize how tired I was until I sat down. Today had been busy. Within minutes, I was fast asleep. My dreams were plagued with Cassandra Goode, and guns, and motorcycles. I woke up when we landed in Paris eight hours later. I looked over at my aunt, who looked like she didn't sleep the whole flight. It was 8:04pm, my internal clock said. We were silent as we walked through Charles de Gaulle, and took a taxi to Obelisque de Louxor, in the Concorde at the end of the Champs Elysees. The street was still bustling with tourists, and people heading to dinner. Abby was still blonde, but she had taken out her contacts. I looked at my hair, and it was still black.

"Shouldn't we have gone to Rue de Courcelles?" I asked, as we headed north on Rue Royale.

"This way, we can see if anyone is following us." Abby said back. As we took a left on Rue de Faubourg Saint-Honore, I bumped into a man with dark brown hair, and striking blue eyes, wearing a leather jacket. He was about 38. My eyes widened.

"Sorry." He said softly. He was American.

"Are you Robert Bishop?" I wondered, stopping my aunt.

"Uh, yeah." He said, obviously confused.

"Amelia Bennett is looking for you." I smiled. Robert walked off, cursing in rapid German. As we took a right on Rue La Boetie, I started to get worried. We had no tails, though.

"What happens if everyone left to look for us?" I asked as we turned onto Rue de Courcelles.

"They'll still be there, Cammie. We haven't been gone THAT long." Abby replied. As we approached our rental house, I heard commotion. As we turned to corner, I saw Zach, Macey, Bex, Liz, my mother, Joe Solomon, Edward Townsend, and the rest of the senior class all yelling at each other in French, some of them heading towards a white van.

"You're SURE they're in Peru, Zach?" My mother asked Zach. All of them looked exhausted, with dark circles under their eyes. All of them looked frustrated, and full of anxiety.

"Definitely." My eyes widened, and I looked at Abby, who looked worried. They were about to get on a plane halfway around the world.

"Uh, guys? Going somewhere without us?" Aunt Abby wondered, placing one hand on her hip. The screaming was unbearable, as my mother tackled my aunt and I into a huge hug.

"We were SO worried!" My mom cried.

"We were in Shanghai, by the way. Then Singapore." I told them, as I received hugs from all of my friends and classmates. "Where were you when I was taken, anyway?" I asked Mr. Solomon as he hugged me.

"They kept me in a separate room. Thought I might try to stop you." He shrugged, looking over my shoulder. I looked back to see Edward Townsend hugging Abby tightly, and whispering something in her ear. She was answering his questions, and smiling. Joe went to go talk to my mother, Abby, and Townsend about leaving Paris as a voice behind me said,

"I thought you were gone, Gallagher Girl." I turned around, and Zach hugged me, and kissed me on the forehead. I almost wanted to cry. Why did this have to be so hard? He was so oblivious to what was happening to him. I listened to him half heartedly, since the only thing I could think about was at the end of all this, one of us would be dead.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is slightly…more depressing than the others. REVIEW!**

We had spent the last few days on Abby's massive villa in Sardinia. I didn't know she owned a beach house, but apparently, she did – a massive 16 bedroom one right on a private beach. How the heck could she ever stay here alone? Everyone had their own bedroom, and we spent hours tanning, and hanging out on the beach. The island was gorgeous, with crystal clear waters, and green rugged landscape. There was even a terrace on the roof, perfect for looking out at sunset. Abby had hired cooks, maids, butlers, gardeners, the whole nine yards for our stay.

I was walking to the beach, where I was meeting Macey, Bex, and Liz. We wanted to watch the sunset together. Zach was staying with us, but I avoided him, not wanting to think about our terrible fate. Townsend had stayed with us for two days (rooming with Abby, much to Mr. Solomon's displeasure), then departed mysteriously early yesterday morning. A mission, I guess. I was halfway down the steep path to the beach, when I heard voices, and footsteps. I looked up, and saw my aunt Abby and Mr. Solomon sitting on one of the bluffs, feet hanging over the edge, watching the sunset. Her hair had returned to its glossy dark brown, while mine had went back to light brown. I grinned, remembering I was wearing green. The chameleon shall strike again! I jumped into the bushes, and followed them until I was right behind them. I sighed. They did have a good view.

"The villa's amazing." Mr. Solomon said softly.

"Thanks. I usually bring a whole bunch of friends out. It's kind of lonely being here when you're alone." Abby said quietly. There was a long pause. "What are you're Christmas plans? Going to visit your family in Florida?" He shook his head.

"No. I might have to go into Langley for some questioning, but that's it. You?"

"Probably staying at Gallagher, with Rachel and Cam." I smiled. Abby hadn't spent Christmas with us in years, and it would be good to see her with us in front of the Christmas tree again.

"Not visiting your parents?" Mr. Solomon wondered. Abby shook her head. "Where'd you even grow up, anyway? You don't talk about it very much." She shrugged.

"There's nothing to talk about." I hadn't seen Grandmother and Grandfather in three years, and before that, scarcely at all. My mom said they were just a little stuffy, and like their privacy.

"Come on. Everyone likes to talk about the days when they were a kid." He teased, nudging Abby.

"I don't." She said solemnly. "You want the whole story?" He nodded, smiling.

"From the very beginning."

"Rachel and I were born in Chatham, on Cape Cod. When I was barely four months old, my family moved to Greenwich, Connecticut. We kept the house on Cape Cod, figuring we could use it as a beach house, since it was on our own private beach. After two more years, we finally moved to Pittsford, in upstate New York, and that's where my parents still live now." Abby started. I nodded to myself. Whenever I visited my grandparents, it was in Pittsford, at their McMansion.

"That doesn't seem so bad." Joe Solomon grinned, his eyes bright and friendly.

"It get's worse." She assured him. "Besides the occasional drive in the Mercedes to Saratoga, the only other place we went was the house in Chatham. We spent our summers their, and our Christmases. By the time I was probably seven, Rachel was my best friend. Our parents weren't exactly the nurturing type. Then, she left."

"She left?"

"For Gallagher. I only saw her at Christmas. She spent summers with Cassandra Goode in North Carolina. My parents and I still went to Cape Cod for every vacation and day off I had from school, but it was more like a vacation for them. For the next five years, from the time I was seven until twelve, I spent most of my time alone. My parents would always be at some special function, or gala, or gold tournament, and they would leave me home alone for hours a day. Sometimes, I woke up, and they were gone, and when I fell asleep, they were still gone. They didn't come to my soccer games, or to Open house at school, or the ceremony when I received an award from the mayor for academic excellence. They just sort of…forgot I was there." Abby sighed.

"How could they just forget?" Mr. Solomon wondered.

"You had it lucky. You're an only child. All my life they paid more attention to Rachel, because she was older. They didn't want to go through the same routine again with me, so they sort of…ignored me. I had to remind them of all my doctors visits, my dentist appointments, the birthday parties I was invited to. I spent a lot of time alone in the Cape Cod house, and I…cried." My aunt took a shaky breath. "I would cry in my room for hours. Then walk down the beach and cry. Or I would cry on the front steps of the house. I would hold onto this little stuffed bear that Rachel gave me when I was born and cry for what seemed like a whole day. I just…missed Rachel so much. I was jealous that she got away from all of this." Abby stopped, her voice turning far away. "By the time I was twelve, my parents were getting sick of me. They were going to send me away to a boarding school in Washington State when I was accepted into Gallagher Academy."

"You were happy, then, right?" Joe said, sighing.

"I really wasn't. By then, I had put up a wall. I guess my parents ignoring my accomplishments, and making sure to point out every mistake I made, made me put up that wall. Rachel tried to comfort me, and talk to me, but I ignored her. I was…cold, and mean, and emotionless. I had lots of friends, though. I just ignored my sister. I couldn't forgive her for leaving me with our parents for five years."

"What happened after that?" Mr. Solomon wondered.

"By the time I was sixteen, Rachel had been gone from Gallagher for a few years. It was the summer before my junior year, and Rachel joined us at the house on Cape Cod for a few weeks. I was even more jealous of her, because she was away from our parents for good. We were all sitting at the kitchen table for dinner one day. When I was six, Rachel and I got a puppy, a Labrador retriever named Sam. I accidently left open the gate one day, and he ran away. I really didn't know any better. I was barely six years old. They started blaming me again, saying we could have had a lovely dog for a long time if I hadn't let it go. Sam was one of my best friends. I obviously didn't want to let it go. Rachel started going to all these functions and parties with my parents, and this meant even more time alone."

"And?" Mr. Solomon asked nervously.

"I snapped." Abby admitted. "They added guilt to the sadness, disappointment, anger, greed, sorrow, irresponsibility, and other various emotions they had already made me felt. I had kept all of them bottled up inside for so long, and they had just started to eat away, until I snapped. I started screaming at all of them, including Rachel. She looked worried, and scared, while my parents remained…unaffected. I started to sob. I can't remember a time I cried that much in my whole life. And then, I ran."

"To?" Joe asked sadly.

"Down the beach, for about six hours, until my feet were bleeding because of all the shells I stepped on. I sat down, and cried even more. And no one came after me. So, the next time I was alone, I packed up all my stuff, wrote a note telling them I was leaving, and I left."

"Where'd you go?" Mr. Solomon wondered.

"I took the bus to Boston, and got on the first flight to Los Angeles. I had a friend from Gallagher who lived in Malibu, and that's where I lived until I went to college. I spent summers with them, and Christmas. I was happy to be in a normal family for once. My parents hadn't bothered to contact me, and the next time I saw them was at Rachel's wedding a year later. We didn't even speak. That's the last time I saw my parents."

"You haven't seen them since you were seventeen?" He gasped, looking out at the sinking sun.

"The last time I spoke to them was when I was twenty. They were going to sell the house on Cape Cod, but I convinced them not to. And I didn't even directly speak to them. I left them a voicemail. They don't use the house anymore, and I go there sometimes."

"Why would someone go back to a place where they have so many bad memories?" Abby shrugged.

"Despite how much I hated it, it was my home. I sat for hours on the front porch, not crying this time, but feeling…numb. It was a good place to think. My parents haven't done anything to try to contact me since I was seventeen. I got a scholarship to Harvard, and I got a job. I figured out everything on my own. Rachel still speaks to them sometimes, but I know I never will. So that's why I don't talk about my childhood." She concluded.

"Will you ever try and…make up with them?" Joe asked, turning to face her.

"Probably not. They made the first sixteen years of my life a living hell. I don't think I'm about to show up on their doorstep and beg for their forgiveness anytime soon." Aunt Abby replied coldly. I sighed. I never knew… My mom said that Abby and their parents just didn't get along, but I had no idea any of that had happened. I almost wanted to cry. "I want to tell you something, Joe." Abby said, changing the subject.

"What?" He wondered.

"I am in love with you." WHAT? "Just not like…that. I love you as a brother. As a friend. I only kissed you at Gallagher because I wanted Rachel to realize that you'd be perfect for each other." Abby admitted. Joe Solomon sighed.

"Oh." He said.

"You're my best friend, Joe. I've never told anyone about all of that before. I don't want us to be…like that."

"Thanks, Abby. I guess you telling me that makes me realize that…I love you, too. But like a sister. Like my best friend." Joe smiled.

"Good. But seriously, you and Rachel BELONG together." Abby insisted, standing up. I smiled.

"I have a question: What happened to Edward Townsend?" He asked, standing up and letting my aunt wrap her arms around him.

"I dumped him." She said softly.

"Really?" He wondered, trying hard not to hide his surprise.

"I found out he was honeypotting me for MI6, so he could get information about Cammie and the Circle of Cavan."

"Good. Because, no offense, he was a total jerk." Joe Solomon laughed. Abby laughed, too, and I fought back a giggle.

"I know. Can you cook, Joe?"

"Uh…not really." He admitted.

"Well, you better learn how, because cooking skills are a definite plus if you want to win Rachel Morgan's heart." Abby laughed, and they started walking up to the house. As soon as they were out of sight, I jumped out of the bushes, and started running down the path towards the beach.

"What took you so long, Cam?" Bex laughed, slipping off her sunglasses.

"Nothing." I smiled, lying. I wasn't going to tell my friends about the conversation I had heard.

"What happened after you were kidnapped, anyway? You never told us." Macey wondered, closing her Teen Vogue.

"We were taken to Shanghai. I was going to be questioned, but Abby and I escaped. Just barely, though. We got a cab to the airport, and took a flight to Singapore, but the Circle followed us their. Then, they were following us in taxi's, around the city, and our driver ended up being shot, so Abby decided to take control of the wheel, but then we got cornered at the dock. After that, we escaped on motorcycles as the Circle was shooting at us, but we lost them. Then, we changed our appearance, and got on a plane back to Paris. So…yeah, that's what happened." I shrugged, simplifying it greatly.

"You were in a car chase?" Bex yelled, immediently jealous.

"You escaped from the Circle of Cavan building?" Macey wondered.

"You changed your appearance completely in a bathroom at an airport in one minute and fifty three seconds?" Liz asked. I raised an eyebrow. I never told her that.  
"Abby told me." Liz clarified.

"Did you find out why they were chasing you, Cammie?" Bex asked. I sighed.

"Yes."

"And?" Liz wondered.

"I can't tell you. Aunt Abby says it's too dangerous."

"BS." Macey murmured.

"I'm sorry." I said. I really wanted to tell them. I began to feel even more guilty, however, when a voice behind me said,

"Hey, Gallagher Girl. Can we…talk?"


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter will sort of be the start of another dramalicious plotline! And there will be a cliffy! 100 REVIEWS! Yay! BTW: Should I make a sequel? A GG6 when this is done?**

"Uh, sure." I mumbled, standing up, and turning around to face Zach. We started walking down the beach, Macey, Bex, and Liz making kissing noises behind us. I shot them a look.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Zach asked bluntly.

"I haven't been ignoring you." I lied, as we continued down the beach, looping my hand in his.

"Yes, you have. You haven't said one word to me since you came back." He insisted, and I knew he was right.

"There's nothing really to say." I murmured, looking out at the water.

"You aren't telling me something, Cammie." He sighed, and I knew he was serious because he said my real name.

"You're right, I'm not. First, I want an apology." I demanded.

"For?"

"YOUR MOTHER KIDNAPPED ME." I said flatly.

"Gallagher Girl, you know I had no idea that she was going to." Zach said nervously. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I did, but I didn't want her to. I don't want to be like my mom." He claimed.

"I know." I admitted.

"What did you find out?" He wondered, his eyes worried. I obviously couldn't tell him that he was a descendant of Ioseph Cavan, and I was a descendant of Gilly Gallagher, and we were destined to kill each other.

"I…found out about my dad, and that he was killed by the Circle of Cavan." I said slowly. That wasn't exactly a lie.

"Oh." Was all he said in response.

"I ignored you because…I didn't know what to say." I shrugged. "What happened after Aunt Abby and I left?"

"The Circle of Cavan left, and you're mother and friends and Mr. Solomon were hysterical. Townsend showed up a few hours later, and found out what happened. We spent awhile figuring out which base you were at. I was certain it was the Peruvian one, but I guess not." Zach grinned.

"Is it true, what you said in Paris?" I asked after a long pause.

"Yes. I do love you, Gallagher Girl." He smiled.

"I love you, too. Despite the fact that you're mother wants to kill me." I laughed, and kissed him. And as I did, my head felt…clear. And I realized something. I tore away from Zach.

"What?" He wondered, confused.

"I have to go…do something." I murmured, running back down the beach, towards the path towards the house.

"CAMMIE!" Zach called after me, but I barely heard him. My head was all cloudy again. It didn't…make sense. I barged into the house, looking for my mother, who I found watching CNN in the living room of the guest house.

"Hey, Cam." She smiled through a mouthful of M&M's.

"You lied." I said flatly. My mom raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She laughed nervously.

"I was just too upset to notice it before." I sighed. "Abby is five years younger than you, not one. You guys grew up in upstate New York, and in Massachusetts, not Nebraska. What you said about Abby and Cassandra being friends after they both left Gallagher is true, but you and Cassandra were best friends at Gallagher. Abby couldn't have been your friend, too, because you would be seventeen and she would be twelve. You lied." I clarified.

"I did." My mom admitted, and it felt like I had hit a brick wall.

"Why?" I wondered.

"I just…didn't want you to know that Cassandra and I were best friends. But now…we're not."

"Obviously." I scoffed.

"Cammie, you have to know I didn't want to lie. I was actually surprised that you believed me." My mom smiled, and I grinned a little back. I…understood.

"It's okay. I forgive you." I laughed, and hugged her. Then, we went to dinner, which Mr. Solomon made, since Abby pretty much forced him to. I have to admit, it was a lot better than what my mom makes. I saw my mom smiling at Mr. Solomon from across the table, and my aunt trying to make them talk. I grinned, as my friends sat down next to me, and Zach took the seat across from me. I was happy. I was with my sisters, my kind of boyfriend, and my family. But the nagging feeling of being a descendant of Gilly Gallagher was still there.

The next few days went by slowly, because Aunt Abby was sick. It all started the morning after Mr. Solomon's dinner. Abby didn't eat anything at breakfast, which was a little weird, since Abby usually has something, even though she isn't a big breakfast eater. She just picked at her Kashi cereal. I saw my mom and Mr. Solomon glance at each other. They knew something was wrong, too. About three seconds later, my aunt was running to the nearest bathroom to throw up. She spent the next few days in room, alternating between sleeping, throwing up, and complaining about a massive migraine. She was tired all the time, and she couldn't focus on anything for too long with such a big headache. It hurt to see her like this. Whenever I came in to visit her, she was either asleep, or half asleep. The TV was permanently on a Project Runway marathon.

I think my mom and Mr. Solomon spent most of the time with my aunt. My mom was there constantly, and Mr. Solomon was there whenever my mother wasn't. Abby was getting fed up with the constant supervision, and she told them to leave frequently, but they never did. And even though she was sick, whenever she was awake, Abby was sending off emails to Langley, or on the phone with them. When my mom found out, she confiscated her Blackberry and MacBook.

Mr. Solomon and my mother finally decided that it would be best to go back to Gallagher. I agreed, even though I didn't want to leave gorgeous Sardinia. We got a private jet back to Gallagher. The seats were like couches, lining the walls. Abby was asleep the whole time, lying down, her head unknowingly resting on Zach's lap. I frowned at Zach when he smiled when she snuggled closer to him.

When we got back to Gallagher, my aunt seemed to get better. She couldn't stop eating. I guess she was really hungry because she had thrown everything up she had eaten the last four days. Abby just looked really tired, which was understandable, her being sick and all. Everyone was glad to have her back. Zach also agreed to stay with us for the next week, before going off to do something else.

It was after lunch one day, and I was walking around the gardens, thinking. About the whole descendant of Gilly thing. I couldn't believe this was happening to _me_. Me. Cammie Morgan. The Chameleon. I'm a perfectly average girl, and suddenly, something incredible happens to me? No way. That only happens in Harry Potter. I suddenly heard sniffling, and muffled sobs. I frowned. I thought everyone was still inside. It was freezing out, and no one in their right mind would normally be outside. I turned the corner, and was shocked to see my Aunt Abby sitting on a bench crying. I felt hurt automatically. I've never seen my aunt cry before, and let me tell you, it's heartbreaking. It's horrible to see someone so beautiful so upset.

"Aunt Abby? Are you okay?" I asked softly, slipping onto the bench next to her.

"Obviously not." She murmured, trying to wipe away her tears.

"What's wrong?" I wondered, hugging her. "It'll be okay."

"You promise you won't tell anyway?" Abby asked me, her eyes red, and her face paler than normal. I nodded. I was good with secrets. A spy always keeps a secret, except if keeping it could hurt themselves or the person who told you. And when she told me what was wrong, I almost passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Heyyy everyone! I'd just like to say, listen to the song "The Only Exception" by Paramore. It reminds me of Abby. **

**MOST SHOCKING MOMENTS OF MY LIFE**

**A List by Operative Morgan**

**Finding out my parents worked for the CIA**

**Finding out my dad was never coming home**

**Finding out that there was a boarding school for girls who are spies-in-training**

**Finding out I was a descendant of Gilly Gallagher**

**Finding out Zachary Goode was a descendant of Ioseph Cavan**

**Finding out that my Aunt Abby was pregnant**

"You're one-hundred percent sure you're pregnant?" I asked, my eyes widened.

"Positive." She grimaced. "Literally. I took twenty pregnancy tests. TWENTY. I thought the first few must have been broken or something. And then I thought the ones after that were just false-positives. I have to accept that it's true now."

"You didn't know?" I wondered loudly.

"I mean, I thought that it could be possible, but I sort of shook the thought away." Abby admitted, running her fingers through her hair, obviously distressed. I never thought of my aunt as the motherly type. I mean, when I stayed with her for three nights when I was eight, she let me stay up until two in the morning, watch SNL, and have all the Pepsi I wanted. And now, to think that she was with child…interesting thought.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her, my eyebrows knotted in confusion.

"I don't know, Cam. There's no way that I can keep it." She sighed, picking at her skinny jeans. I saw the hurt and sorrow in her eyes, and I immediently wanted to help. She was my aunt, after all.

"What are you saying, Aunt Abby?" I wondered, biting my lip.

"I'm saying this, squirt: I can barely manage taking care of myself. There is no way I can take care of a baby. I can't give it up for adoption, because I have too many enemies that could easily reach it to get to me. That really only leaves one option." I felt myself frown, and my thoughts darken.

"I thought you said you wanted children." I said coldly, knowing exactly what she was suggesting.

"I do, Cam. One day. Just not…now. I'm not ready to have a baby." Abby sighed.

"Did you tell Edward yet?" I asked abruptly, remembering the fact that the baby has a father.

"God, no. He'll flip out. And so will the MI6. They'll freak out when they find out that Edward got me pregnant." She admitted sadly.

"You haven't told my mom or Mr. Solomon yet, have you?" I wondered, knowing they'd go into full on freak out mode if she did.

"I'm not stupid, squirt. No, I didn't. I think Rachel would have a heart attack if I did." Aunt Abby murmured, sighing. "And Joe would be so disappointed."

"No one knows, besides me, right?" I asked urgently. But then again, Abby wasn't likely to tell anyone, anyway.

"You can NOT tell anyone, Cameron. I mean it. No one knows." She told me seriously, but I saw there was a glimmer of guilt in her eyes.

"Except one person _does._" I cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"He sort of…guessed." She grumbled.

"Who?" I wondered, even thought I already had a good idea. I wasn't surprised to see Zach Goode walking through the gardens towards us, snow dusting his hair.

"Hello, Gallagher Girls." He seemed like he wanted to smile, his voice was totally serious.

"He…guessed." I reiterated flatly.

"Yeah." Abby admitted.

"I agree with Abby. There's no way she can keep it. The Circle of Cavan would wait until the kid is born, then kidnap them and/or kill them. The Circle always eliminates everything important to someone, so they feel alone and afraid when they come to kill them. That way, the victim usually begs for death." Zach said slowly. Abby closed her eyes, and shuddered at the thought.

"I think you should keep the baby. You would be an amazing mom, Aunt Abby. You said you wanted a family. This could be the beginning of that." I pleaded, looking angrily at Zach.

"And there's the matter of the CIA, of course. I'll have to talk to them about it. Having a baby could change my career. I want to keep doing what I'm doing, and that'd be a lot harder to do if I had a child." Abby sighed. "Tomorrow, I'm going to Langley."

"I'm coming." Zach offered.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're the son of the leader of a major ancient terrorist group. I'll go with her." I snorted.

"I'm going."

"No, you're not. I am."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES.

"NO!"

"Both of you can come, okay?" My aunt exclaimed, stopping our fighting. "God. I'll just tell Rachel that I wanted to show you two something that might help protect Cammie. I'll see you at 11:00am." Abby stood up and stalked off towards the mansion, leaving me to glare madly at Zach.

~G~G~G~

The next day, Zach and I were both excused from our classes to go see something that was "relevant to keeping me safe". I'm pretty sure my mom didn't buy it, but she let us go with Abby anyway. Zach and I met her outside the building. My eyes almost popped out of my sockets when I saw the bright yellow Porsche my aunt was waiting in.

"That's inconspicuous, alright." I said flatly.

"Sweet ride, Abby." Zach grinned, appreciatory, running his hands along the hood. She honked the horn.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY CAR." She yelled, and I laughed as Zach practically jumped back ten feet. Abby told me that I could sit up front, and Zach could sit in the back.

"Why do I have to sit in the back?" He whined, as we headed out of Gallagher towards McLean, Virginia.

"What, was I going to let you sit back there with Cammie? No. And family gets shotgun." Abby sighed.

"So this is…your car?" I wondered, running my hands over the black and dark grey leather interior.

"Yep. Great for car chases." She grinned. We rode a lot of the way in silence.

"So, what's it like?" Zach wondered, leaning forward to talk to Abby and I.

"What's what like?" My aunt asked.

"Being pregnant. I wouldn't know."

"Well, I throw up every morning. I have a constant headache. I'm always tired. I flip out at random people on a daily basis, and I wake up at 3:00am every morning with a constant craving for animal crackers! So, what do you think it's like?" Abby said flatly.

"Pretty bad?" Zach guessed, nervously.

"EXACTLY." My aunt snapped, and nothing was said the rest of the ride to Langley. When we pulled in, I smiled. I had been to the CIA headquarters once or twice with my parents when I was younger, but I hadn't been there since my father was pronounced dead. It was divided into the new building, and the old building. They were centered around a central courtyard, where Kryptos was. There was also the Bubble, a huge auditorium for big group meetings. My aunt showed the check in guy her badge as people searched our car for possible bombs.

"Hey, Steve." She said happily. She was annoyed by Zach one minute, happy the next. Damn, those pregnancy hormones!

"Hello, Agent Cameron. Nice to see you back." Steve grinned. He was mid forties, early fifties, with thinning auburn hair and bright blue eyes.

"It's lovely to be back." Abby smiled, and we parked in her designated parking space. We all filed out of the car, and walked towards the old building. I was instantly happy as we walked in, the glass windows illuminating the busy lobby with sunlight, the CIA logo gleaming. This is where I'll work one day. Abby grabbed us two visitor's passes before we started walking towards the director's office. Many people stopped to say hello to my aunt, and welcome her back. I knew Abby was popular, I just didn't know she was _this _popular. We were walking across the suspended walkway to the administrative section when a young blind man, with dark hair and dark eyes came walking down the other way.

"Auggie." Abby smiled in recognition, grabbing his arm.

"Abby." He grinned, looping his arm through hers.

"How'd you know it was me?" She laughed.

"First, the distinct smell of Chanel Number 5. Second, the tap of Louboutin stilettos, and third: I'd know that voice anywhere."

"Cammie, Zach, this is my friend in special ops with the DPD, Auggie. Auggie, this is my niece Cammie at twelve o'clock and my godson Zach at one o'clock." Abby introduced us.

"Cammie Morgan and Zachary Goode?" He smiled, and I grinned.

"Yep." My aunt responded.

"Here to see the Director, I take it?"

"In fact, I am." Abby smiled brightly.

"Better look out, spy; he's in a bad mood." Auggie cracked a grin.

"I always put that man in a good mood." Abby laughed.

"You always put him in a mood, maybe not necessarily a good one." Auggie laughed. "See you later, Cameron." He started down the hallway towards the DPD.

"Bye, Anderson." She called after him.

"How'd he become blind?" Zach sighed softly.

"Bombing in a mission in Iraq." My aunt admitted sadly. "Working in the intelligence field is dangerous." We made our way through the administrative department, the employees nodding in recognition at my aunt. We finally reached the director's office, but the door was closed, as it always was when I was here. I could hear voice yelling inside, one distinctly male and one female.

"Randi and James fighting again?" Abby asked the director's assistant. The man rolled his eyes, and nodded. The door burst open, revealing the director, and a tall, blond woman who looked about my aunt's age. She was pretty, with short golden hair, thin, and eyes that were so dark brown they looked black.

"Randi Russell." My aunt smiled.

"Abby." Randi sighed, and then hugged my aunt.

"I heard about Sophia. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

"Cameron! Why are you here?" The Director, Mr. James, asked my aunt. He was a tall, fit man with graying black hair and intense hazel eyes. He looked powerful, and extremely intimidating. I guessed he was about sixty five. Randi rushed off, saying she'd grab a coffee with Abby later.

"Good morning, James." My aunt chirped, walking past him into his office, and plopping down in the seat in front of his desk. I took the seat to the right of her; Zach got the one to the left. I glanced around the office. It was mostly dark wood furniture, with a CIA emblem behind the desk. Windows covered one wall, overlooking the courtyard, which was busy with employees on their lunch break. The office was covered with papers, and files. The filing cabinets were open. "Love what you've done with the place."

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be teaching at that boarding school for girls for a semester?" Mr. James questioned, sitting down in his large leather chair. "And who are these kids?"

"My niece, Cammie, Rachel's daughter. And Zach, my godson."

"Why are they here with you?" Zach shrugged.

"Backup?" He offered.

"I'm busy, Cameron. Make this quick. I'm already upset about Russell telling me about the whole issue in Paris, and this Jon Smith man, not to mention a MI6 agent." Mr. James said bitterly.

"I have some…news, and I need your opinion." Abby said slowly.

"What is it? I don't have all day." He snapped.

"I'm…pregnant." My aunt admitted carefully. All of us shrunk back a little as the color left the director's face, and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He started to turn red, and I could practically see the steam about to pour out of his ears.

"GOD DAMNIT, CAMERON! PREGNANT? YOU _KNOW _THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! WE NEEDYOU! AND WE CAN'T HAVE YOU IF YOU'RE OUT ON MATERNITY LEAVE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW IRRESPONSIBLE CAN YOU GET?" He screamed, and I pretty sure the whole CIA heard him. My aunt winced, and rubbed her ear. Zach looked like he was about to wet himself. Mr. James took a long breath. "Of course, we must discuss your options."

"I'm not going to keep it, James." She assured him coldly. "If that's what you're wondering."

"Good. We need you at this agency, and having a child would keep you from doing your duty to your country. So, what's it going to be? Adoption, or abortion?" My aunt silently looked at Zach and I, and I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Abortion." She decided in a small voice. Mr. James sighed.

"I know this must be hard, Cameron." I was instantly infuriated. Was I the only one who thinks she should keep it? And what happened to being angry at her? Now he was _sympathetic?_

"How soon can I get one done?" She said, looking at her feet, her voice quivering.

"Today. The CIA hospital is always open." He shrugged.

"Okay." Abby decided, standing up, Zach and I following her out of the directors office. I felt like I was in a haze. A cloudy haze. I didn't even notice we were at the beginning of the hallway to the hospital in Langley. It had all the top doctors, some on loan from USAMRIID.

"You're seriously going to get one?" I asked sadly. My aunt looked down the hall, then at the lobby, which was a few steps away, contemplating her options.

"Come on, Abby. The hospital is down here." Zach said, grabbing my aunt's hand, trying to pull her towards the hospital.

"Aunt Abby." I whispered, trying to drag her into the lobby.

"I'm sorry, squirt. But I have to do this." Abby said quietly, her eyes clouding over in tears, and she followed Zach towards the hospital doors, and I had no choice but to follow.

Ten minutes later, Zach and I stood next to Abby as we waited in an examination room that was part of the OB/GYN section of the hospital. Abby sat on the examination table, tapping her fingers carefully.

"I can't believe you're doing this." I murmured darkly, my arms crossed over my chest. My aunt sighed.

"You have to understand, Cam. It's better this way. And know one will ever know I was ever pregnant." I was about to retort, but the door opened. A small, round woman walked in, with curly red hair and a happy face. She was about fifty three.

"You must be Abby." The woman smiled.

"Uh, yeah." My aunt mumbled, momentarily forgetting everyone Madame Dabney taught us.

"I'm Eileen Fleming, Registered Nurse." The woman kept smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you." Abby responded, flashing a quick, sad smile.

"So, you're here to see about getting an abortion." The nurse said, concerned.

"I _am _getting one." Abby told her. "The Director said I could get one done today."

"Well, sure. But first, we have to do an ultrasound, to see what's the best way to remove the fetus." The nurse assured her, nodding.

"Um, okay." Aunt Abby said, slightly confused. We followed the nurse out of the small examination room, and into another one. They weren't that different; they both had white walls, and tiled floors. This one just had an ultrasound machine. Nurse Eileen took out a tube of that weird clear liquid, and squirted it on my aunt's toned stomach, making her wince because of the cold. She didn't even look pregnant. The nurse flicked on the machine, and put the receiver thing on Abby's stomach, searching for the baby. Zach and I glanced at each other.

"There it is." The nurse grinned, and I looked up at the screen, and I sighed, and smiled. There it was. The baby. It looked so tiny up on the screen, but it was most definitely a human baby.

"Wow." My aunt said softly. She couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Now, it's too early to tell, but in my opinion, it looks like it's going to be a girl." Nurse Eileen smiled softly. "If growth in the…err…pelvic region was to continue, we would see something."

"A girl." Abby repeated, her eyes clouding over in guilty tears.

"Your daughter." I breathed softly.

"Wow." Zach reiterated. The nurse started scribbling down notes.

"It looks like a perfectly healthy baby girl." She grinned. "Based on the growth, date of conception…October 5th." My aunt gulped, her eyes wide.

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Positive." The nurse said slowly, slightly confused.

"Why? Is that bad or something?" Zach wondered.

"Edward's not the father." Abby gulped, and a tear ran down her cheek. "Joe is."


	18. Chapter 18

**Heyyy everyone! I'm updating early because I really feel like writing this chapter! Yes, Auggie WAS from Covert Affairs, but Randi Russell, Abby's other friend, is a CIA agent in the Covert-One book series, written by the same guy who wrote the Bourne series. There will be two other familiar people in this chapter. And, there's a landscaper climbing the tree outside the window. I hope he falls :P. **

"IT'S MR. SOLOMON'S?" I yelled, feeling like I was going to pass out.

"Holy crap." Zach murmured. My aunt burst out in tears.

"Yes." She sighed.

"I thought you said there was nothing going on between you two!" I asked, extremely confused. Abby and Joe said they loved each other as siblings!

"There IS nothing going on. Now, anyway." Abby said softly, wiping the tears off her face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zach wondered.

"One night, a long time ago, Joe and I were in the kitchen. We both got totally drunk, and one thing led to another, and…I guess you know what happened. We both regretted it the next morning, and agreed that we'd just act like it never happened." Abby replied slowly.

"Edward's going to be really pissed when he finds out." Zach said loudly.

"Thanks for reminding me." Abby glared at him.

"Well, are you going to keep it now?" I asked, hopeful, looking back at the baby on the screen.

"No. Especially now, I know I can't keep it." My aunt sighed.

"Why not?" I wondered, knitting my eyebrows in confusion.

"It being Joe's just makes in worse."

"How about we go back to Gallagher? You can think it over." I offered. She shook her head.

"Joe would try to convince me to keep it. He'd say he would want to start a family, and he'd want to start one with me, and I know that's not true. It would just be…too much for our relationship to handle." Abby whispered, the tears still flowing down her face.

"Abby? The pre-op room in ready for you." Eileen said softly, walking into the room.

"Okay." Aunt Abby decided, standing up, and following the nurse out of the room. Zach and I followed to the OR, and into a pre-op room, where Abby changed into one of those weird nightgown things. We sat there for awhile, Zach bored, Abby guilty, and me, angry.

"I would never get rid of my child just because it was _too much for me to handle_." I snapped softly.

"You've never been pregnant, Cameron." Abby said through her teeth. Zach glanced at me, and I glanced at him. Abby was looking at us, sort of confused. "You aren't pregnant, right?"

"No!" I replied, shocked.

"Good. Because if you were, I would probably strangle Zach." Aunt Abby said, and Zach smiled awkwardly. The OB/GYN surgeon came in, and started going through the procedure with my aunt, but I was only half listening. I was actually glad she hadn't told my mom, because if my mom found out Abby was getting an abortion, she would probably go into cardiac arrest, and never let my aunt out of her sight.

"We'll be administrating the anesthetics now, Ms. Cameron. It'll be general anesthesia, so you will be fully unconscious." The surgeon turned towards Zach and I. He was roughly forty something, with blonde hair and green eyes. "This is a fairly simple procedure. You can meet your aunt/godmother in post-op in two hours."

"Okay." Zach sighed, then smiled. I crossed my arms over my chest, and watched the anesthesiologist, an older woman with curly black hair; administer the anesthetics, and my aunt slowly become unconscious.

"You're free to walk around the hospital, but you aren't allowed into the main agency, sine you're just visitors." The anesthesiologist shrugged sadly, and started wheeling my aunt toward the OR.

"We have two hours to kill. Wanna go eat something?" Zach asked as we walked out of the pre-op room. I shrugged. There was no turning back for my aunt now. We started walking towards the cardiology center, Zach slipping his hand in mine. We passed by a young doctor, with blonde hair, leading two men who had visitors badges towards the patient rooms. One man had a cane, and grey hair, with electric blue eyes.

"We know one thing: It's not lupus." The blue eyed man said sarcastically. "It's NEVER lupus. My team in back in Princeton, waiting for me to call…" He rambled on and on, and Zach and I just looked at each other, utterly confused. We continued until we reached the cafeteria, where there was a…Subway.

"First, there's a Starbucks in the lobby, and now there's a Subway in the hospital cafeteria." Zach smiled. "I like it here!" I ordered a Turkey Breast sandwhich, and Zach got an Italian B.M.T. As we slid into a table in the cafeteria, I noticed other CIA doctors and nurses staring at us. The cafeteria in the hospital had large windows, and light wood floors, with light tan walls, that were covered with paintings. Most of the food options were healthy, with sandwiches, pastas, and salads.

"Tell me something about yourself that no one else knows." I asked Zach abruptly as he took a bite of his sandwich. "You've lied to me about so much. I want to know something that's the truth." I insisted, forgetting about my aunt who was under the knife at the moment.

"I ran away from home when I was ten, right after I found out my mom was part of the Circle." Zach started, setting down his sandwich, no longer hungry. "I stayed with Abby for a few days, but then I spent to summer with Solomon at his lake house." He grinned. "It was the best summer of my life. I felt like a normal kid."

"What made you go back to your mom?" I wondered.

"I know she's pretty bad, Gallagher Girl, but you never give up on family." He replied seriously, and I knew what he meant.

"What about your dad?" I asked quietly. "You never talk about him."

"He was a CIA agent, too. He died in a bombing in Libya when I was five." Zach said softly. "I loved him a lot." I didn't say anything. After we finished eating, we still had an hour to kill, so we continued to walk around the hospital.

"What's the saddest moment of your life, Cammie?" He asked as we walked through a walkway that overlooked the courtyard, parallel to the one we walked through to get to Mr. James's office.

"When I found out my dad was dead." I said instantly. "I was nine. My mom and I were watching American Idol, and the phone rang. It one of my mom's friends fro m Langley. He told my mom that the CIA had pronounced him dead, after weeks of being MIA. When she burst into tears, I knew something was wrong. It took me an hour from me to calm her down, for her to finally tell me he wasn't coming back." I finished, and I closed my eyes, remembering every detail of that night. The unfinished bowl of popcorn on the couch. The soft tapping of rain outside. Zach didn't say anything, and that was fine. I didn't expect him to say anything.

"It's been two hours. We should head to post-op." Zach said quietly, resting his hand on my shoulder. I nodded. We made our way to post-op silently. It was a big room, with lots of hospital beds in a line, with a nurse desk in the front, and a few bathrooms. There were crutches and wheelchairs by the exit. Other patients and their families were in the other beds. The walls were white, and the floor white tile. Nurses and doctors in scrubs and coats bustled by. It didn't take long to find Abby. She was already dressed and ready to go. She looked a lot paler, and thinner. She was blinking, obviously tired. The anesthesia must have just worn off.

"I'll drive back to Gallagher, okay?" Zach offered, as we walked out of the hospital towards the lobby.

"Thanks." Abby murmured.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired." She didn't say anything else, but it looked like she was crying before we got there. Good. I hope she regrets getting an abortion. We were halfway through the hallway when Abby was stopped by a tall man, mid thirties, with dark, caramel colored skin, and black hair.

"Hello, Abby." He flashed a bright, charming smile and I swooned a bit.

"Jai." She replied, not as eager to see him.

"You look like shit." He commented, laughing.

"I just got out of surgery." She mumbled.

"For?" Jai asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"None of your business." She snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll just have to go and check your file then." Jai smiled, backing up towards the DPD offices.

"Go and get a life, Wilcox." Abby huffed, before heading towards the parking lot. Zach got in the front seat, me in the passenger's seat. Abby took the backseat without hesitation, falling asleep within seconds. Zach was obviously happy to drive the Porsche, and he ran his hand over the interior. "I told you NOT TO TOUCH MY CAR." Abby snapped, not really asleep after all. She didn't sleep the whole way home, and no one talked.

"So, are you happy now?" I said harshly.

"Cammie, I did the right thing for me. No one will know. The CIA stitched me up so well it won't scar. I'm just going back to my normal life." Abby said tiredly.

"You got rid of your daughter." I sighed, and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I can barely take care of myself, Cam. How was I supposed to take care of a baby?" She asked, her voice sad and far away.

"You would find away, because it was your child." I bite my lip, raising my voice.

"Please try to see if from my point of view, Cammie." She pleaded, and I could hear the hurt and the pain in her voice.

"I already have. And I still would have kept it." I snapped. I was just so…angry, and upset over all of this. I could hear my aunt sniffle, fighting back tears.

"Ladies, I think we have a bigger problem." Zach commented as we pulled into Gallagher at 4:00pm. There was a rental car outside. I frowned as we all got out of the Porsche.

"Remember the story." Aunt Abby reminded us, and I sighed. Zach opened the door slowly, and I gulped when I saw who was waiting for us. My mom, Mr. Solomon, and Edward Townsend.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! I'd like to notify everyone that this is the second to last chapter of GG5! Then, I'll start my sequel, GG6: Live or Let Spy. I know a lot of this part is about Abby, but what happens here will effect Cammie's decisions in the sequel. BTW: I won't be updating for awhile, because my cousins are visiting. **

"Uh, hey." Abby said awkwardly, trying to slowly walk towards her room. "Why are you here, Edward?"

"You were pregnant?" My mother asked softly, her voice a whisper, one hand fiddling nervously with her necklace.

"No." My aunt laughed, and Zach and I shot each other a look.

"The CIA called us before you went in for your _abortion_." Rachel sighed.

"The CIA called you…" Abby's voice trailed off, and she looked crestfallen.

"I can't believe you would do that. I always thought you wanted a family one day…" My mom said, looking so hurt and betrayed, I thought she would start to cry. "And you two knew?" My eyes grew wide, and Zach's did, too. "You are being irresponsible, Abigail. I can't believe you would ever even imagine getting an abortion. That's the cruelest thing I could think of you doing."

"Abby told us not to tell you." Zach murmured. Edward Townsend looked angry, and upset, while Mr. Solomon looked…disappointed.

"Why are you here, Edward?" Abby reiterated.

"Rachel called me after the CIA called her. I was on a mission in New York, and I got here as fast as I could." He said quietly, walking up to my aunt. His eyes were intense. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would get in trouble with MI6 if they knew you knocked me up." She mumbled.

"Abby…why'd you get rid of it?" He wondered, brushing her hair back gently. "I would've been there for you if I had known. I would've wanted you to keep it."

"I…couldn't take care of it." Abby said, but I watched her eyes. And the pupils dilated a fraction of a millimeter.

"You didn't get rid of it." I said flatly. Zach raised an eyebrow, and Abby's eyes warned me not to continue. "Your eyes dilated when Edward started talking about getting an abortion.

"Cammie…" Her voice trailed off. My mom immediently brightened, and Edward looked like he was about to cry. He wrapped his arms around Abby, and ran her hands through her hair.

"Please tell me this is true, Abby." He pleaded into her hair.

"I was about to go into the OR. I was almost out on anesthesia. Suddenly, everything was so…real. I couldn't go through with it. I started sobbing. I was hysterical. My job is to save people, and getting an abortion wouldn't be doing that. That's what I told the director after they gave me some stuff to counter the anesthesia. He said it was fine, but I had to keep working until I was seven months." She said lightly. I smiled, and Zach stuck a plastic smile on his face.

"I want to raise this baby with you. I want to be the best father I can be." Townsend whispered, kissing my aunt on the lips. My mother was practically in tears of happiness.

"One problem, Townsend." Zach flashed a grin, but it was cold, and cruel. I knew he wasn't happy that Abby kept it, but he was going to do something drastic.

"Zach…" I said, trying to stop him.

"No, Gallagher Girl. I think Edward deserves to know." He frowned.

"What?" Edward said smiling, hugging my aunt. Abby's eyes were warning Zach not to do this.

"You aren't the father, Edward." Zach said coldly, and the silence was deafening. I knew he was upset, but…why would he go this far?

"What?" Edward asked, an unsettling smile forming on his face. My mother froze. Mr. Solomon looked confused.

"You aren't the father." He said again, a little louder.

"Abby, is that…true?" Townsend wondered, looking back at my aunt, who was about to cry.

"…Yes." She murmured, bursting into tears. "I never cheated on you, ever. I was pregnant before we started dating. I only found out a few days ago. I thought it was yours. I really did."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" He asked, backing away from her.

"Maybe…eventually." Aunt Abby said softly.

"Who's the father?" He wondered flatly, obviously upset. Abby's eyes met Mr. Solomon's, and he looked shocked, and scared.

"It's…Solomon's." Townsend said slowly. Abby's eyes overflowed with silent tears. I looked disdainfully at Zach. How could he do that to our godmother?

"Yes." She gasped, wiping the tears out of her eyes. My mother still looked afraid, and confused. Mr. Solomon looked like he was about to pass out.

"I'm getting out of here." Edward said sadly, walking out of Gallagher Academy into the rain.

"Edward, wait." Abby pleaded, trying to follow him, to no avail. There was a long silence as I looked from Joe, to my mom, to Zach, to Abby.

"Am I really the father?" Joe Solomon said softly, walking to my aunt, who was still crying. She nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Aunt Abby said shakily.

"Don't be sorry." He mumbled, hugging her. She started to sob again into his shoulder. I looked at my mother. She seemed…impassive, but her eyes said that she was hurt. My mom looked a little…hopeless. She really did love Mr. Solomon, but now, Abby was having his baby… Zach sighed, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You wanted to…get rid of it?" Mr. Solomon asked slowly.

"Her." I interjected. He raised an eyebrow. "It's a girl."

"I thought I wouldn't be able to do it." Abby said.

"I want to help you raise our daughter." He sighed decidedly.

"You can't." Abby mumbled. Joe cracked a grin.

"Why not? I've always wanted to be a father, and I know you'll make an amazing mother."

"Joe…I don't love you like that. And you don't love me like that, either. Raising this baby together would just be making us into something we're not."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't want your help raising our daughter. I need to do this myself. I couldn't do that to you, or…" Abby sighed, and her voice trailed off as she looked at my mother, who was a mix of upset and happy.

"I want to be in my daughter's life." Joe protested, holding my aunt's hands.

"I don't care if we have to go all the way to court to get this settled, Joe. I don't want you to be in our daughter's life." She said sternly, the tears finally stopping.

"Why?" Joe asked, obviously hurt, looking like he was going to cry.

"It would be too much pain…for me." She admitted, backing up, and walking towards her room, the tears returning. Mr. Solomon looked like he was about to cry as he walked solemnly towards his room. That left my mom, Zach, and I. My mother sighed, and headed towards her office, confused, and needing to absorb all the stuff that just went down.

"Why'd you tell Townsend?" I asked Zach slowly.

"Abby would never have told him if I hadn't." He murmured, and turned to face me. I swallowed hard.

"You shouldn't have done that." I warned him. He sighed.

"Cammie, I have to go. I want to figure out how I stand with…everyone." Zach told me. And, of course, by everyone, he meant 'my mom'.

"You'll be back, right? Soon?" I wondered, hugging him. Zach hugged me back softly.

"I will, as soon as I can." He kissed me softly, before walking towards the door. "I love you, Gallagher Girl."

"I love you, too." I murmured, waving softly as he walked out into the rain. I blinked, and he was gone. How did he keep doing that? I heard a clap of thunder, and it started to rain harder. I sighed. This was turning out to be one of the worst days ever.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, everyone! This is the last chapter of GG5! I know, I'm sad, too. But, I'll send out an Author's Note when GG6: Live or Let Spy is posted. **

The next few weeks went by in a cloudy haze. My mother and Mr. Solomon had been spending a LOT of time together, which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the faculty. My aunt started looking at cribs, and strollers, and baby clothes, but she seemed slightly depressed as she did. I think it was because of all the Mr. Solomon baby drama-ness. She didn't talk about a name, because I think she knew when she did, everything would be sort of set in stone. Mr. Solomon wasn't helping with any of this.

Meanwhile, I hadn't heard anything from Zach, which was…upsetting. I kept worrying about if his mother told him about us. About his ancestors. I still didn't tell my friends about the whole descendent thing. They knew something was wrong, but they didn't say anything.

Before I knew it, it was the last day of school before winter break. Girls would be leaving later in the day to go back home for Christmas. I was staying with my mom and aunt at Gallagher for Christmas. All the Gallagher Girls had converged in the Grand Foyer to say goodbye to Mr. Solomon. He was going back to Langley for awhile. They obviously had some questions for him. Mr. Solomon shook Mr. Mosckowitz's hand, smiled at Mr. Smith, and gave Madame Dabney and Professor Buckingham quick hugs. He nodded gently at my mother, and finally went to say goodbye to Abby.

Mr. Solomon wrapped her in a big hug, and Aunt Abby hugged him back tightly for a long time.

"Come back soon, okay?" Abby murmured into his chest.

"I will, spy." He joked softly, and kissed her softly on the head before heading towards the door. He waved softly to everyone, and I waved back. He was about to walk out the door when he dropped his bag. I looked at Macey, who shrugged, but I had a weird sense of déjà vu. "Oh, what the heck." I did not expect Mr. Solomon, my ex-CoveOps teacher, my dad's best friend, and the father of my aunt's unborn child to turn around and kiss my mother.

On the lips.

For 185 seconds.

My jaw dropped open. My life just got ten times weirder. Liz and Bex looked at each other and silently screamed. And what was even more shocking was my mother actually kissed him BACK. Abby looked like she was about to jump up and down in joy. When they finally broke apart, my mother looked confused and happy.

"Wow…" My mom murmured. Mr. Solomon smiled, and then he walked out of Gallagher Academy.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" I cried loudly, and my friends laughed.

"Your life just keeps getting weirder, Cam." Liz laughed. The rest of the girls started filtering out of the foyer, to finish packing, whispering about what just happened. All the teachers left, slightly confused. My mother walked to her office, smiling, leaving my aunt. Her smile faded a bit, and she went to her room. My friends and I watched her close the door behind her.

"God, her life is like a Paramore song." I sighed.

"_She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies_" Bex sang softly.

"_So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck 12_" Liz continued sadly.

"_Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah_" Macey finished quietly. I nodded sadly. Despite what Abby was saying about Mr. Solomon and my mom, she obviously wanted him to be there for the baby, and for her. It was slightly depressing, and it made me miss Zach even more.

Christmas came abruptly. Liz had left for Georgia, Bex for London, and Macey for Switzerland. The next thing I knew, my mother, Abby, and MR. SOLOMON were sitting under the Christmas tree together on Christmas morning. You heard me right. _Mr. Solomon. _My mother invited him to spend Christmas with us. He had his arm around my mother. It really was no secret what they did last night. Abby kept a smile plastered on her face. I got a charm bracelet from my aunt, and a whole bunch of money from Mr. Solomon. My mom gave me a scrap book, saying that I can record my senior year or something.

It was weird to think about my mother and Mr. Solomon together. I mean, he was my dad's best friend. I never thought of my mom with anyone else besides my father. I hadn't given up on him being alive, despite what my aunt told me. And my mom dating Mr. Solomon showed me she moved on. No one could replace my father, and that made me angry to think about.

After Christmas dinner (which was Chinese food, by the way, since Chef Louis was back in Washington DC visiting family), my aunt invited me to watch a movie with her. My mother and Mr. Solomon were curled up on a couch by the fireplace in her office. Gag. It was weird being in Gallagher Academy for Christmas. There was a huge Christmas tree in one of the old living rooms, and garland twirled around the staircase. Wreathes covered to doors. I was walking to another living room, with a huge TV, to watch _Die Hard_, which, when you think about, IS sort of Christmas-y. I passed one of the bay windows, but stopped when I saw my aunt sitting in it, looking about at the snowy grounds of Gallagher Academy. Snow fell gently outside.

"Uh, aren't we going to watch _Die Hard_?" I asked her, pointing towards the TV room.

"Cammie, I didn't tell you everything about what happened in Greece." She murmured, crossing her arms over her stomach. She still didn't even look pregnant. She was wearing navy and dark green checkered pajama pants, a navy scoop neck long sleeved shirt, and a Santa hat.

"Like?" I asked, slipping into the seat next to her, confused.

"Matt could've taken down the Circle of Cavan if it wasn't for me." She admitted, her eyes glazing over in tears.

"What'd you mean?" I wondered, cocking my head.

"The first rule that you learn at the CIA is that you never fall in love on a mission. And I did." Abby started. "While we were scouting the Circle of Cavan HQ in Greece, I met this American FBI agent, who was doing work in Greece. Christopher Perris. He was gorgeous. I fell for him immediently. I was so in love. I forgot about the mission, why I was there. One morning, we were just laying there in his apartment, and I was just so…happy. I accidently let it slip that I was there with Matt. I made Christopher promise not to tell anyone. He didn't. But one night, he was out for drinks with one of his friends, who happened to be a member of the Circle of Cavan. He knew Matt and I were in town, and he slipped a truth serum in his drink, and Christopher let out everything. The Circle of Cavan was expecting us…" Abby finished, sighing. "I never saw Christopher again, and I don't think I ever will."

I didn't saw anything for a long time, but oddly enough, I wasn't angry. I was just sad. I could tell that this Christopher dude broke her heart. "It's okay." I murmured.

"Really?" My aunt asked, shocked. I nodded.

"Really. We do stupid things when we're in love." I said, thinking of Zach.

"Thanks, Cammie. Should we go watch the movie?" Abby laughed. I smiled.

"Sure. Let me just go grab some popcorn and I'll meet you there." I walked back, and as I walked across the foyer, I saw a dark shadow in the corner of the room. That was weird. Mr. Solomon, my mom, Abby and I were the only ones here.

"Hello?" I wondered, walking towards the shadow.

"Merry Christmas, Gallagher Girl." Zach murmured, walking towards me.

"Zach." I sighed, grateful it wasn't a terrorist.

"Disappointed?" He laughed, hugging me.

"No…just grateful." I smiled.

"Here, I have something for you." He said, taking a box out of his pocket.

"A gift? For _moi_?" I laughed, tearing off the ribbon.

"It's Christmas after all." Zach smiled. I lifted off the top of the box, and hasped when I saw the necklace inside. It was a smooth heart, on a delicate chain.

__"Ohmigod, Zach, it's gorgeous." I smiled, and kissed him quickly. "Thank you!"

"Turn it over." Zach told me. I turned over the heart, and I smiled when I saw what was engraved on it. _I love you, Gallagher Girl – Blackthorne Boy _

"I love it even more now." I smiled, and I could feel myself blushing.

"I've got to go, Cammie." Zach said sadly, helping me put on the necklace.

"Why?" I pouted. I was happy to have him back.

"My mom wants to tell me something important. She says it will change everything." Zach sighed. I froze, my fingers on the heart on the necklace. His mother was going to tell him about Ioseph Cavan. And about Gilly Gallagher. And about me. "I love you, Cammie." He whispered in my ear, and when I turned around, he had disappeared. I tried not to cry. Everything was finally going to change. Zach could be gone forever. This was the beginning of the end.


	21. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! I'd just like to announce that GG6: Live or Let Spy is now up! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, and I hope you enjoy the sequel! There might be a sequel to GG6 called Gallagher Girls: The Next Generation, but I'm not sure yet. BTW, the theme song for GG6 is "The Only Exception" by Paramore. Here are the lyrics that most match the story:**

_**Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone  
Or keep a straight face**_

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk

**~GallagherGirl250 **


End file.
